I'm No Genie
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Kim- World known hero and full time Archeologist. Shego- An immortal trapped in a necklace. What happens when Kim stumbles upon her while on the job?
1. Chapter one

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter one**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**Summary:** Kim Possible, world known Hero and full time Archeologist, finds a small valuable necklace on one of her trips. Unfortunately- or maybe fortunately?- throwing herself into a part of the world she never knew existed. Shego, an immortal who was trapped in a necklace over a few thousand years ago, has come to terms that she will never be free again. That is, of course, until Kim stumbles upon the necklace, and unknowingly calls out to her for help. For some reason that Shego can't fathom, Kim has decided to help her get her 'life' back. Can she learn to trust another person after all she's been through?

**A/N:** An idea that came to mind. Every one who read the preview seemed to like it. So, yeah gonna write it now. Hopefully the idea doesn't slip away from me. Oh! And expect to see Rachel in this one! She'll be just like she was in _New Beginnings_, personality wise; but this time she's... Mm... You'll find out.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

You know, the one question I am constantly asked is _Why?_ I always give the answer; _Because I like it._ But, then it's at times like this, that _I_ wonder why I do what I do.

I'm sorry. Let me back up a bit and tell you who I am and what I do.

My name is Kim Possible; I have red hair that has a very light orange tint to it, olive green eyes. I'm not tall, yet not short; though, now that I think about it, I guess 5'7" isn't really all that short. Oh well. I have a friend named Ron Stoppable who travels the world with me, though he is slowly starting to back out of it all to be with his girlfriend Yori. My other friend, Monique, is starting to take Ron's place with going with me. She's studying fashion and will be done in a few weeks. Once done, she says she's going to travel with me to help me, but we both know it's so she can see all the different fashions in the world.

I am known world wide as a hero. Though it's not my main job; it doesn't pay the bills or put food in my stomach. I'm an Archeologist full time, and at this moment in time, I am stuck in a pyramid in Egypt. Ron had been his clumsy self and caused the roof to cave in...

"Of Fuck! Damnit Ron!" I yelled as I dodged another beam intent on landing on my head. Ron yelped out a 'sorry' and we continued to duck and dodge. I had been holding something of significant value- well actually two things, but one I planned on keeping as a keepsake- when the thin vase rolled out of my hands and as I tried to grab it, a beam fell down.

It was going to land on me, I knew it. So I closed my eyes, breathed in deep, and hoped to what ever higher being was out there, that I survived this. I waited several minutes, but nothing happened, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that everything was frozen.

"Who are you?" A soft voice called out.

I turned to look around, but saw nothing, "Where are you?" I countered.

"Behind you."

I turned to look, and my breath caught. A tall woman with black hair, very pale green complexion, and emerald eyes stared at me. She was at least 5'10" in height, and she looked toned and fit to the point that there was no way in hell she would be described as anything but _hot_. She had no shoes on, wore pale tan pants that hung loosely off her hips, and a sleeveless robe like shirt that showed off her stomach, that was showing a hint of a six pack, and her bound chest.

"I ask again. Who are you?" She asked.

"Kim Possible. Who are you?"

"Shego."

I couldn't help but frown at her answer, "Shego? That's it? That sounds kind of boring."

"Yeah, well. Bite me. I don't know who you are, so I'm not going to give my real name."

"Fine. Then tell me how you did that. Please." I asked.

"What's the world like today?"

"Normal. What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed, "There isn't any people with powers of any sort? It'll help me explain better."

"There's a few, but not many." I answered, still thoroughly confused.

"I'm immortal. I can do nearly anything I want."

I looked at her as if she had grown two heads. It should have made me laugh, there was no such thing as immortals; they were only legend. But, as I looked around, I guess that things like this don't just happen everyday. So I would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright. Prove it."

She looked at me blankly before waving her hand. A beam far off in the room fell down as it was released from its hold. I think my jaw unhinged itself as I watched.

"Now. Tell me why you're holding my necklace."

"I found it, and decided to keep it for myself."

Shego frowned at me, "Why keep something that isn't yours?"

"A memento. To remember the time I spent here. Where did you come from? I didn't see you walk in."

"I'm trapped in that necklace. Hence the reason it's mine."

I looked at her, then down at the necklace in my hand. I had gotten over the 'stealing of dead people's things' years ago, but if this was hers, then I had no right to have it.

"Here then." I said, holding it out to her.

She shook her head at me, "It would be pointless to try and give it to me. I can't hold it. Besides, the moment you let that thing go, the world goes back into motion and you'll get hurt."

"So you can only use magic when someone is holding it?"

"In a sense, yes. Though, it wasn't really called 'magic' in the past."

"How old are you?"

"I stopped aging at the age of 21. I've been immortal for well over a few thousand years now."

I nodded, though I was still slightly confused by it all. I had more questions, but I really needed to get Ron out of this or Yori would probably kill me.

"Shego-"

In a flash Ron and I were standing outside the pyramid with the things we had gotten. The necklace glowed for a second before going back to normal. But as Ron fired of question after question while we headed home, I couldn't help but think that my life might not be so 'normal' anymore.

* * *

I think I might shoot someone. Really, I think I might.

We had boarded our plane, sat down in our seats and waited for take off. Ron had developed this habit of rambling on about ours digs years ago, and this was the first time in a while that I was able to fall asleep during one. But, then he had to wake me up to ask me more questions, so now, thousands of feet above land, I had to sit and listen to my friend ramble. It was giving me a headache; I just wanted to sleep, was that so bad?

"Come on KP! Don't you wonder how that happened?"

I know how it happened Ronald; I'm just not going to tell you.

"KP!"

"No Ron. Now can I _please_ go to sleep?"

He grumbled something I ignored and turned to the attendant that past by. I turned back to the window and closed my eyes, hoping to get _some_ sleep, but...

"So KP."

_"Can _I_ kill him?"_

I held back the flinch as I heard Shego's voice in my head.

"No." I mumbled out loud as I looked at Ron.

_"Please? It's starting to annoy me."_

"No what KP?"

"Nothing Ron, go to sleep." I told him, turning my head again and closing my eyes.

* * *

We had a smooth landing and we collected our bags before leaving. Now, as I stand here in the museum that had hired me; holding back a yawn, I wonder again why I chose this job.

The manager has been rambling on about how important all the things I found are, and I really want to just yell at him. I was too polite to do so though, so I'm stuck standing here being bored.

"Ms. Possible, why do you have an artifact in your pocket?"

I looked down at my pockets, I had my hands buried in them at the beginning of this rant, and as I looked closer I could see that the chain from Shego's necklace was dangling out of the pocket.

"Because I'm keeping it." I answered him as I looked back up.

"But any thing you find belongs to us." He growled.

I shook my head, "Read the contract thoroughly. It says that I am allowed to pick any one item I want, whether I wait till it's all back here or if I find it at the sight."

"It is ours."

"No." I stated, "Now, I'm going to go get my payment from the receptionist." I added, turning around and leaving his office. Ron followed behind me, and we got our money and left. Ron went home; this was his last round, to finish his packing. I on the other hand, went home, intent on sleeping for the next three days.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I dragged myself to the bathroom and stared at my reflection. There were dark circles under my eyes and I couldn't stop the yawn that slipped from my throat.

"You look dead."

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Shego in the mirror, I turned to see if she was standing behind me, but she wasn't.

"You'll see me when you look into anything that shows your reflection. Only you'll be able to see me though."

"Ok, what _can't_ you do?"

I watched as Shego shrugged, "I can't grant wishes."

"Wishes?" I asked, a confused look crossing my face. That made no sense.

"Mm. I'm not a genie."

I looked at her,

"Stop staring Princess."

"Huh?" I mumbled, then shook my head, "Why are you trapped?" I asked as my hand moved up to touch the necklace I had put on before going to bed.

"I got stupid." She mumbled, looking down, "My only friend was given a death sentence for supposedly stealing something. I took her place instead. My soul was stripped from my body and confined to that damnedable necklace."

"So, you can't get out?"

"I could. My body hasn't 'died' yet. But I don't know the incantation needed to send me back to my body."

I closed my eyes in thought for a second, "Have any idea where you need to start?"

"What would you care?"

"I save people. I'm going to help you."

I heard her sigh and saw her shake her head, "You could try other pyramids. I don't know where to look though."

"Will you be able to tell if it's close?"

"As long as you're wearing the necklace, I'll be able to. But only if it's something with magical components."

I nodded then reached up to take the necklace off.

"Hey!"

"I'm taking a shower, I'll put you back on when I'm out and dressed. Then we're going to see a friend before we start looking for the spell."

"Fine."

I set the piece of jewelry down on the counter, in the corner and away from the sink itself, and got ready for the day. It looked like Monique was going to be helping me sooner, rather than later.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, that's it for chapter one. I haven't written in 1st person in a long time, so I'm going to be working on that as much as I can. Hopefully the next chapter has more detail to it.

Hope you Enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed, but not really expected. ^^


	2. Chapter two

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Two**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Ok, so, some one who reviewed gave me the name for the story, and it sounds good. But I don't know... *Shrugs* Oh well. Thanks for the name zamzowwow!

I'm gonna put a little of this chapter in Shego's point of view, so you can get a general idea of what's going on in her head. The rest will be back to Kim's. I'm not sure if I'm gonna switch back and forth between the two just yet, but I _might_.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

I screwed myself over in life. Yeah, I screwed up royally. I had taken the blame for her and I had condemned my self to death for it. I've been in this necklace for longer than I care to admit to. They hid me away from the world, hoping no one would find me.

No one knows about our race. It has been kept a secret for as long as I can remember. They said it was to protect the humans. But in reality, everyone knew it was because _they_ did not want to give over their control. Control of what, I have no idea, but they wanted whatever it was for some reason.

Their hope of me being left alone was destroyed. Several people stumbled upon me throughout the years. Queens, whose servants have found me and offered me up as payment for something or another. Pharaohs who thought I had power they could use. Greedy heirs to thrones who wanted their parents gone so they could take over and corrupt the world further. Yeah, I've seen it all.

And, for the most part, I have helped them all in one way or another. It was my own form and revenge at the bastards who stuck me in that damnedable piece of jewelry. But not once, not _once_ has anyone asked me for my help.

You see, until someone is holding the necklace, I feel, hear, see, taste, smell _nothing_. That is how the punishment goes. I am void of all my senses till someone touches 'me'.

I had learned to deal with the black void that was my 'home', the last time I had been in the possession of someone was well over a hundred years ago. So it came as a big surprise when I felt someone pick me up. I had decided to stay quiet, not let the person holding me know who I was. But that had changed the moment I heard that soft voice praying that she live through what was happening.

_They_ had deprived me of my five senses, but they had not thought of taking my powers away from me, and as long as I am in the possession of some one, I can do nearly anything you could think of.

So naturally, because she had not demanded anything of me, (I'll save that explanation for another time) I had stopped time and had saved her from surely dying.

And just like that, I had a place in the world again, even if no one knew I was there.

* * *

I want to kill her friend. Really, I do. Does he ever shut up? I mean, I might be trapped in this damned thing, but even I have my limit. Would Kimmie let me just kill him?

"No."

I growled at her silently. Princess is being a bitch. I said next, a sing song type of note in my voice.

"Oh Bite me." She replied back in the same tone.

Ok, so maybe she could keep up with my wit; that would help keep me entertained in the future.

I decided to let her sleep; she had, after all, saved me from another hundred years of boredom. Besides, I needed to think of ways to kill the blonde buffoon.

* * *

I'm going to kill that pricky little asshole. If anyone has the right to decide who I stay with it's _me_, not him. And I have no intention of being displayed in a case for the world to see; I'd rather deal with Pumpkin's idiot of a friend then be stuck in a stupid museum.

It seems that men in this time period haven't changed much from the past. Why do men think they are the only ruling power in the world?

The men I knew in the past where much the same, and really, that was what had caused me and her to act out against them.

I couldn't help but smile at how easily Kimmie knocked away his argument and left. She definitely had potential that was for sure.

* * *

I'll put you back on. Yeah right. She had taken the necklace off over an hour ago, what? Does she not want me to know that she's naked? Oh, yeah, that will probably raise questions in your guys' minds, huh? Well, that's a story for another time. Ok?

It surprised me though. No one had ever offered to help me get out of this. All anyone had ever wanted was power, and that was something I could give them. But Princess seemed hell bent on freeing me... Would it be weird if I said that hearing her say that made me smile? Made me the slightest bit happy?

I think for the first time in a long time, I felt something other then numbing cold.

I felt warm.

* * *

When I stepped out of the shower, I saw the necklace glowing. It wasn't much, and I don't think anyone would really notice it, but I did. I was tempted to ask Shego if something was wrong, but I refrained. I needed to get ready, and I really didn't want to hear her comments about me being naked. Besides, she probably wouldn't like me trying to but into her life anyway.

I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my hair. I stroked over the surface of the emerald attached to the necklace as I walked out of the bathroom, to let her know I was almost done. I got dressed in my usual loose fit faded blue jeans and tank top. I had come to learn a long time ago that cargo pants like to snag on anything if you're not careful and eventually it started to get really annoying.

I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, while finishing everything else I needed to do. When I was ready to go, I grabbed the necklace and put it back on.

_"Finally. You take forever."_

I couldn't help but chuckle as I closed and locked my front door.

"Sorry. Lost track of time."

_"Oh ha ha. Very funny."_

I shrugged as I got in my car and headed towards Monique's condo, "I thought it was."

_"You got any idea on where to start?"_

"Not really, I decided on showing you a map of the world, and you can point out where it was you lived when you had a body." I said. I knew that I might look weird if anyone looked in my window and saw me talking, but I didn't really care what they thought.

_"That might work. But you have to remember, the world changes a lot. What if you have to go under water? Would you still be willing to help?"_

"Of course. I've gone under water for missions and digs before; it'll be nothing new to me." The only person I really worry about is Monique, though. She had only gone on a dig with us once, and I didn't really want her to get hurt.

_"Don't worry. As long as you wear the necklace, I'll be able to protect you both."_

"You can read my mind?"

_"How else do you think I heard you praying?"_

I frowned, now that she mentioned it, she had a point. I hadn't said anything out loud. I turned right on Mo's street and drove up to the gate to punch in the numbers.

_"Don't worry Princess. I don't read every little thing you dream about."_

"Oh, well. Thanks." I bit out playfully. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips when I heard Shego laughing heartedly. I parked my car and walked up to Monique's, I knew she was home, so I knew I could just walk right in.

_"That's rude."_

"She doesn't care."

"Who doesn't care GF?"

I jolted back a bit. Ok, Monique was getting better at surprising me. I shook my head at her, "No one."

She nodded, giving me one of her 'I know you're hiding something' smiles as she says, "Riiight."

"So. Ready to help me do my job?"

"Now? Girl I have another three days."

"I know. We won't be leaving for another week. I just need your help with prep work for it."

She nodded, "Ok. What do you need?"

_"A drink would be lovely."_

"You're not getting one." I stated, not really thinking.

Monique looked at me confused, "Getting one what?"

I heaved a sigh, "Shego?"

_"Mm?"_

"Would she be able to hear you while touching the necklace?"

_"It's worked in the past."_

I nodded my head and grabbed Mo's hand, gently forcing her to touch Shego's necklace. In a flash, time stopped and Shego stood next to us both.

"Yo. Nice to meet you."

I had to hold Monique's hand still as she tried to jerk away.

"W-what the?"

"Name's Shego, and you're gonna help Kimmie find my body, and the spell to put me back in it." Shego told her, a smirk playing at the edge of her lips.

Monique looked at me, "Girl?"

"It's the truth. I found the necklace on my last job, Ron was being his clumsy self and I called out for help when a beam fell down on top of me."

"And she was your help?" Mo asked, glancing at Shego.

"MmHm. I decided I was going to help her get her body back as a thank you, as well as because-"

"You're way too giving." Mo finished, a grin forming. She nodded at Shego, "Be happy to help. Just warn me next time you do that."

Shego nodded and I let Mo's hand go. The world went back to normal and we walked into her living room.

Her place was relatively big. She had her room and a guest room. A kitchen was in front of, and to the side, of the front door. A short hallway led to her room, while another led to the living room. On the wall was a closed door that was the guest room. She had a couch against one wall, and a chair facing the TV that sat in a little cove they had built into the wall. The place was cozy, and we sat down on the chair.

"So, what do you need Kim?"

"First things first. A map of the world."

I watched her get up and go into the kitchen. She came back a second later and we unfolded the map, and laid it out on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"Ok Shego."

_"Germany."_

I looked down at the map, "Ok, any particular place?"

_"Just off the coast use to be an island. That's were we were before I moved and 'died'."_

I nodded as I relayed the message to Monique, and we spent the next couple of hours planning things out. We had tickets set to take us there next week, and I promised Mo we would have all the things we needed in time.

I stayed for lunch before heading home again to go back to bed.

* * *

_I knew I was dreaming, it was the only explanation I could come up with. I stood in a dark room, I couldn't see anything, but I heard the sound of something hitting flesh as well as a person screaming out in pain. It made no sense to me, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw three people in the room. One had a whip in their hand, another was chained to the wall with backs facing everyone else, and the last was being held back by two cloaked figures._

_It didn't take me long to see that the person being held back was female, and that she was crying as she watched the other person being tortured. The one chained to the wall was also female, and her long black hair looked sort of familiar, but I couldn't really tell who it was as the whip came down and connected with her bloodied flesh, making her tense up and - I assume- bite her lip as a scream tore its self from her throat._

_I only assume she bit her lip because even though she screamed, it didn't seem all that loud. The person who had hit her was male, that was for sure, and I strained my ears to hear what he murmured out as he pulled the whip back to hit her again._

_"999,999."_

_Another hit, and another scream filled the air._

_"1,000,000."_

_My mouth dropped open as the male turned away from the woman, and left the room, the cloaked figures dragging the crying woman out of the room. I waited a few minutes before slowly walking over to the chained woman. I heard her uneven breaths, and knew that she was having trouble breathing correctly. She must have felt my presence, because she looked over her shoulder at me, and our eyes made contact._

_It took me nearly a minute to realize that I was looking into deep emerald eyes that belonged to Shego._

_"Princess?"_

_"Shego?"_

At that moment I jolted up in bed. I was in my own room, my own bed.

"Shego?"

_"What were you doing Pumpkin?"_

"Did that really happen?"

_"In the past. How did you get inside my memory?"_

I shook my head and got out of bed. I headed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. When I looked back up, Shego was standing behind me in the mirror. She had a look of horror plastered on her face, and for some reason, it made my heart clench.

"That has never happened before Kimmie. What did you do?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep, and dreamed of you getting whipped. Did you really get whipped that much?"

I watched her nod and look away, "It was punishment. At some point in time, the ruling group of our kind decided that Women were slaves. My mother was one. My grandmother was one. The person who 'owned' me thought I stole something from him, so he whipped me as punishment."

"Who was the woman crying?"

"My mother. They made her watch, so that she knew what would happen to her if she tried to do the same."

"Why just your mother?"

Her jaw clenched and I saw her hands curl into fists, "If any of your family is owned by the same person, they have to watch you get your punishment. My grandmother actually died from her own punishment fifty years earlier. Mom and I had to watch."

I nodded, I wanted to say sorry, but with how angry Shego looked at that moment, I didn't want to piss her off more. She didn't look like she wanted to hear the words anyway.

"If you have power, how were you slaves?"

"They invented some weird little collar and wrist cuffs that stopped the flow of our powers through our veins. When they stabbed my heart and drained my soul from my body, they took them off. That was their mistake." She looked up and our eyes met, "My mother is dead, and I'm pretty sure my only friend is too."

My heart clenched again and I fought back the tears that wanted to break loose and stream down my cheeks. She had gone through so much, yet seemed to not care about it, but at that moment, I knew that it was just a front she put up to fool people into thinking she was void of emotion.

"You should get some more sleep Princess. You have a lot to do tomorrow."

I nodded slightly and went back to into my room, climbing into bed and getting comfortable.

"Good night Shego."

_"Night Pumpkin."

* * *

_

**A/N:** Ok, I know next to nothing about anywhere in the world. So yeah, keep that in mind when you read, I'm just making that up as I go along. Monique's condo that I described was a reference to my aunt's condo. I liked how it looked, so I gave Mo the same one.

The collar and wrist cuffs where thought of on the spot, but basically, they dull down the women's powers to the point that they might as well not exist.

I plan to slowly build up to them having feelings for each other. But there will be signs placed throughout the story showing how both feel about the other.

One last thing, I just realized that this is more or less AU. So yeah... Also, I probably spelt a word or two wrong. Sorry about that.

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	3. Chapter Three

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Three**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Ok, It goes back and forth in this chapter, and I will always let you know who it is in the first few sentences. Sorry it took me a few days to type this. I lost my muse for a little while. But don't worry. I don't plan on not finishing.

Another thing, I mention Twilight in this chapter. Now, I don't hate the movie (It's not really a favorite though), but I couldn't resist adding something about sparkling vampires... And on that note, I'm a firm believer in vampires that turn to dust in the sun... *Looks around* Don't kill me please?

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

You would think that me being who I am, I could get the supplies needed in a short period of time, but well. No. It took me to the day before our flight to get everything. Now it's all piled up in my livin' room, waiting to be packed.

Shego's been bitchie more and more this week. I can understand where she comes from though, but still.

Every night this week, I've had a nightmare about her past. We talk about them briefly, but she's closed herself off. I'm going to be the first (and probably the only one) to tell you that Shego _hates_ talking about her past. It makes her bitter and angry. Now, she hasn't told me any of this, as it is she tries to hide it from me, but I can tell by just watching her as we talk.

There's a question, is it weird to stand and talk in front of the mirror?

Eh, well. Back to business.

I got the scuba gear, in case we have to go under water. Rock climbing gear, for any mountain terrain. I also got several other things to help out, if we needed it. Now all I had to do was pack it and I really didn't want to do that at the moment.

_"Kimmie?"_

"Hm?" I asked, I had gotten so used to her voice in my head that it just felt natural now. I got up off the couch and headed towards my bathroom, as become the new norm.

_"I'm sorry."_

"For what?" Ok, now I'm confused. She has nothing to be sorry about. I stopped in front of the mirror and watched as she appeared a second later, a sad little pout forming.

"I don't mean to be a bitch."

"But you have every right to."

"I know. But I really am trying to be nice. As it is, you are the first person to ever really care about me."

I couldn't help the small smile that formed because of that statement, "No one else has ever been nice to you?"

"Rachel was. But I don't know what happened to her."

"Rachel?"

She nodded, "She's about a year younger then me. She came to 'live' with us when I was 15. We went through the change together."

"Ok, wait. Change?"

"We're not born immortal. Until we turn 21 we're completely human, it's how they can get the collar and cuffs on us."

"Does it hurt?" I asked, wondering what they had to go through.

"Depends. All it really is our bodies 'dying' and being reborn."

"You died?"

"In the sense that I was..." She looked thoughtful for a minute as she looked at me, "What's the term used now? A comos."

"A coma."

"Right. That. For a month our body is in a coma, and when we wake up, we're immortal."

"Why does that sound so Twilight-ish?"

"Twilight?" Now she looked confused,

I shook my head, "Vampire's that sparkle in the sun."

"That's stupid. Vampires do not sparkle."

"Yeah, it's a movie where they do. When some one is turned, they go through a three day change where all their vital organs shut down."

"Ok, that's just weird. Our organs stay intact, and all that shuts down is our brain activity for a month."

I nodded, that made sense.

"Hey Kimmie."

"Hm?"

"If I asked, would you mind trying to find Rachel for me?"

I nodded again. She seemed to be really worried that something had happened to her friend, and really, seeing her worry made my stomach turn to knots. She had gone through so much...

"Stop Pumpkin."

I felt a blush rising and looked away, "Sorry."

I saw her move her hand out of the corner of my eye. She reached up to stroke my cheek, and though we couldn't really touch each other, it was still a gesture I took to heart.

"Go take a nap Princess. You're gonna be up all night."

I nodded and went to my room, getting comfortable in my bed.

* * *

I don't like to see Kimmie in pain. I really don't. She shouldn't be having dreams about my past. She doesn't need to see the types of pain and torture I went through.

I'm sitting here, in this black void I call 'home', watching her. My powers allow me to, and I've watched her every night this week. We have yet to figure out why she's been dreaming about my past. I think I know what it is though, but I'm not really sure.

There's a legend even among our kind. Supposedly, there is a person in the world that was made just for us. No one really believes it though. The only people who could prove it to be true where the first of our kind, and they have long since been dead. Some believed, my mother did. But when I watched her die from her own husband's hand, I gave up believing that there was someone out there for me. If there was, and they were gonna treat me like that, then, yeah Um... No thank you. I'd rather be lonely for the rest of my life.

It's said to be that if the person is meant for you, they know everything about you. Apparently, as time goes on, they learn more and more about you and your past. As well as your powers, your thoughts, and your emotions. I still don't think it's true, but all signs are pointing to Kim being that person for me, so far. I don't really know if I want her to be or not, though.

She's turning in her sleep.

Would it be weird if I admitted that I love watching her sleep? I'm not aloud the luxury because of the necklace. But, I don't think that's the only reason why I love watching her.

She's the first person to help me since this happened to me. She always asks me how I feel when she wakes up, and takes every thing I say into consideration. Like I said before, no one in the past ever did that, and at the time I didn't really care. This time it's so much more different. It seems she really cares for me, though how deep that runs, I'm not really sure. I can't help but wonder when Fate's going to intervene and decide that I'm not worthy to be 'alive' again, and if that day comes; I pray that Kim isn't taken away from me.

I don't think I can stand to lose her. Not now, not that I have a friend again.

* * *

I woke to the sound of someone banging on the door. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it annoyed me to no end. I had weird hours because of both of my jobs, and I wanted to get some sleep every chance I got. As it was, I had already been on seven missions in the last five days, and even Shego was starting to hate when Wade called and woke me up. The knocking got louder and it took me another minute or so to get up, and I couldn't stop the yawn that came loose. The banging increased, and I wished Shego could take care of it so I could sleep some more.

_"Sorry Princess. I might kill them."_

I snorted at her comment and opened the door while running my one of my hands through my hair,

"Yeah?"

"Hey KP!"

_"He's dead."_

I snorted again and moved to the side, letting Ron and Yori into my livin' room. They sat down and I started to make tea for Yori on instinct.

_"You're whipped."_

"Shut it." I muttered, yawning again as I sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"You going somewhere KP?"

"Germany. Personal."

I saw Ron nod and glance at Yori. They looked at the gear that I had yet to pack. Then they looked back at me. They looked as if they wanted to ask something, but the whistle from the boiling water stopped them. I stood and headed back to the kitchen.

_"Kick them out Kimmie, you need more sleep."_

"Not mean enough." I murmured, pouring the two cups of tea for my friends.

_"I don't give. You barely sleep at night because of my past; you need to get more rest while you have the chance to have a peaceful one."_

I shook my head. She had a point, yes, but I wasn't mean enough to throw my friends out. That wasn't who I am.

_"You're so lucky I can't posses your damn body."_

Yeah, I know. I take the cups back to the living room and hand them to my guests. I retake my seat and watch them; Yori is the first to speak.

"Have you been sleeping ok, Kim-san?"

"Yeah, for the most part, Wade's been calling none stop."

_"Yes, and I made you turn off that damn contraption."_

It's called and all in one special, Shego.

_"I could care less."_

Yeah, I know.

They were looking at me, probably wondering why I looked like I was daydreaming. I smiled slightly at them before turning to look out the window next to the chair I was sitting in. The room fell into a deep silence and I was wishing one of them would say something. I wasn't going to kick them out the first second they came in, but I'm going to have to soon. I really do need more sleep, and I have yet to perfect the art of sleeping with my eyes open yet.

_"That's hard to do Pumpkin, it's going to take you years."_

Yeah, ok, shut up please.

To my surprise, she actually stayed quiet and I looked back at Ron.

"What brings you guys here?"

"Wanted to see you one last time. Our plane takes off tonight, and we wanted to say goodbye."

Oh, yeah, that's right. Ron and Yori were flying back to Japan for a few years.

_"Good, that means I don't have to deal with his clumsiness."_

I swear I'm going to bite you the first chance I get.

_"You can, but it'll hurt like hell if I don't lower my defenses."_

"Sorry Guys. I completely spaced."

Yori nodded, "Its ok, you look tired, you should probably go back to sleep."

I nodded, and we all stood. I walked them out and then back to sleep.

* * *

_"God Damnit Shego! You can't do that!"_

_I watched from a distance as a boy yelled at a young Shego. He didn't look to be much older then her, and by the look on her face, she could really care less what he was saying. She stood with a stance that clearly said 'Try it and die'._

_"Do what Hego?"_

_I felt how the older Shego appeared next to me, and we watched in silence as the younger one shot Hego down like it was nothing. The scene ended with him turning and walking away._

_"He's my older brother."_

_I think I broke my neck with how fast I turned to look at her._

_"He's only a year older, but while I was treated like shit, he was treated like royalty. We lived under the control of my father four several years. It wasn't till after Mego and Wego's we born."_

_"Who came up with those corny names?"_

_I saw her shrug, "My father, he used them when referring to us all being related. Mego is two years younger then me and the Wego's are two years younger then him."_

_I nodded and the dream shifted, this time we saw Shego being chained to the wall and Hego holding the whip. We watched, once again, in silence as the younger Shego was whipped several times._

_"500,000."_

_"Hm?" I asked, wincing at each hit that met skin._

_"I got whipped that many times this round."_

_"Why so much?"_

_"Mom helped my dye Hego's clothes bright pink. I took full blame because it was my idea."_

_I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Hego in bright pink. He didn't seem like the type of person to wear that color, and it was a hilarious thought. I felt Shego stroking my cheek and I looked up to see a soft smile forming on her lips. I couldn't help but smiling back at her as I nuzzled ever so slightly into her touch. She could only touch me in the dreams, and I intended to prolong the feeling every chance I got.

* * *

_

"She would have a job that's low rate."

I looked up at the mirror I had set up behind my desk, "What?"

"Rachel. When you grow up with our past, you would want a job where no one knew who you were and you were thought low of."

I nodded and typed all the information Shego had given me about Rachel to Wade. I added that he send everything he found back to me.

It took him an hour to find and send everything to me. While we waited, I had packed all the gear up and set it next to the door along with my suitcase. Now all I needed to do was load it in my car tomorrow, pick up Mo, and head to the airport. When we got back to the computer, I have several files to flip through. Two hours later proved that it was worth the thorough search.

I found out that Rachel worked at a bar, a few states away. She still looked the same, and after having Shego confirm it was indeed her. I had plans to go and meet her. Shego told me to give her the necklace as a way of explaining, and that Rachel could more likely then not, help me find the incantation needed to send Shego back to her body.

"Don't worry Pumpkin."

"I'm not worried."

A smirk was her reply and I knew she saw through my lie.

Ok, yes I was worried beyond belief, but it wasn't for the reason she thought of. I was scared that I would never get to see her again. That the moment she has her body back, she'll walk out of my life and never return. It scares me because, even though I've only known her for a week, I know that by the time she's out of the necklace; she will be the one thing I can't live without. You probably wonder why I'm not with any one, correct? My jobs are my answer. I'll put your worries to rest and tell you I'm interested in both genders. But that doesn't change the fact that no one can put up with me and my jobs for too long. Either I'm out saving the world, or I'm in another part of the world digging up dead people's belongings. The base problem is still the same though; I'm never around to be with them.

Besides, when they do finally decide that they don't want to be with me, I have fallen for them. I don't want to put myself through that kind of pain again; I don't think I'll be able to survive it this time. The more I learn about Shego and her past, the more I'm falling into the same state I was in with the others. She is the most complicated of women, what with her past and her present, and it's a challenge I want to over come. But only if it means that I get to call her mine when all is said and done.

Ha, how pathetic am I?

* * *

**A/N:** So, anyone hate me right now? I know what I said before, but I change my mind so much now a days that it's hard to keep track of it all. I purposely made Shego like that. Though, now that I look back on it, I forgot why and how she's suppose to act.

My brain's a bit fried right now, though, on the plus side. I just got a book shelve for all my books. Slight down fall would be that I have to share it with mother... Oh well.

Hope you enjoyed. (No matter how out of placed, or wacked out it might sound.) ^^


	4. Chapter Four

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Four**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Ok. So this chapter is just them getting there and getting ready. You get more insight on Shego's past, as well as a bit of Kim's. I decided to go with her being hella fucking smart because, really. She is.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Today started off bad. I woke up late, argued with Shego, wasted an extra twenty minutes in the shower, got caught in traffic... Are you getting the idea?

Yeah, so today's been bad. Monique and I are sitting in the waiting area, waiting for the plane. We had checked our bags in, went through the metal detector, and found our gate. I guess the one good thing is that we were on time for the plane. I haven't heard one sound out of Shego since our fight this morning. I don't know if she's mad at me or not.

Would it be weird if I said it felt like a lovers quarrel? We had argued about me waking up late, and I just snapped at her. I told her to shut up or I was going to cancel the whole thing. I didn't give her a chance to yell back by taking the necklace off and chucking it on the bed. It was only when I had the car packed, and was locking up, that I put it back on.

The car ride to Mo's was dead quiet. I had gotten so use to talking to Shego when going somewhere that I never really listen to the radio anymore. So with no conversation and no music, it felt like the tension would actually suffocate me. It only got better when Mo got in and we left. I'm still not really sure if she could feel the tension, or if she really just had questions about the trip we were about to have.

"Hey Kim?"

I looked up from the floor that I had been intensely staring at and looked at one of my best friends.

"Hm?"

"Say sorry."

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"Tell her you're sorry."

"I did. She hasn't said anything to me."

I saw her sigh and rub her forehead gently, "Give me the necklace please."

_"Don't you dare Princess."_

I flinched slightly at the harsh tone Shego used.

_"Look. I'm sorry about this morning, but please don't give me over to her."_

I nodded slightly, though I knew Shego couldn't see it.

_"Just because I can't see it doesn't mean I can't feel it. Remember, as long as I'm touching you, I can hear and feel everything you do."_

"Yeah."

I saw Mo look at me, and it wasn't till she looked away again that I noticed she was hiding a smirk.

_"Ok, she's good. How did she even know we fought?"_

"Felt the tension...?" I mused, a thoughtful expression on my face. I saw Mo nod at me before going back to her fashion magazine.

_"I don't get how when there's technically only one person in the car."_

That might be true, but Mo did take a class that taught her how to read people and situations. So, yeah, it doesn't really surprise me.

_"I don't get why you insist on talking out loud to me when you can just think it."_

"So much funner."

"Ok, girl. Stop. Now I'm starting to wonder."

_"Would you hate me if I agree with her?"_

I pouted and turned to look out the window that was across from us. It wasn't fair that they were ganging up on me. I was only stating a fact, after all.

"Flight 108 to Germany, now boarding."

At the sound of our flight coming in Monique and I stood, we headed to the gate and were sitting in our sits in no time.

* * *

I didn't mean to make Kimmie snap at me this morning. I really didn't, I was only trying to state a fact. It actually surprised me that she yelled though. On another note, I don't know why I didn't just yell back before she took the necklace off. She's really starting to affect me, and I don't understand why I'm letting her do this to me. I had put up with it in the past because of my slave status. While I was in the necklace, I had made it clear to whoever was wearing me at the time that they were to never yell at me. I could deal with the commands, but never the yelling.

She had indeed apologized for the fight while we drove to pick up Monique, but I had continued to be quiet. I was still lost in my thoughts about how she was slowly becoming a part of my life. I didn't really like the notion, besides Rachel, I never really had friends and I liked it that way. I liked being alone, it allowed me time to think and figure out where I was going with my life. Now, though, I'm not as sure as I once was.

Princess is fast becoming my world, and I don't understand it. I mean, I have lusted before, but the feelings she's provoking in me actually scares me. I've never felt this level of protectiveness for anyone, Rachel with standing. I'm starting to wish that I wasn't put in this necklace, I really want to know what it's like to hold her in my arms, really actually hold her. The closest thing I get to that though is through the dreams she has about my past.

That's another thing I hate. Why does she have to re-live all the torture I went through? I mean, I've finally gotten over her having dreams about my past, but it seriously pisses me off that she has to stand and watch me get hurt. Now, she's had other, less painful dreams, but none of them are ever happy moments. Then again, now that I think about it, the only time I was actually happy was when Rachel was around me, she was the only one who could ever make me smile and turn my sour mood good.

Kimmie's been able to do that too. She knows just what to say to make me laugh, and she's also been telling me past adventures that her and Ron (I really want to hurt him for all the accidents he's caused in the past) had. Her stories are really funny, and I'm hoping she'll continue to tell me more. It's very interesting to hear about the villains she has to deal with. Plus, I can personally tell you, from the missions I had to go on with her (Yeah, she doesn't ever take the necklace off unless she's in the shower), that most of the people she deals with are so stupid; I'm surprised that they are semi taken seriously.

I have to say though, my favorite one has to be that Drakken dude. He is so wacked up I'm surprised he actually knows what he's talking about from time to time. Now, I say time to time because of the fact that half of the rants he goes through, Kimmie is sitting there going through and correcting every thing he says in her mind. I asked about that when we had gotten back to her home, and she had told me about her parents and how she had gone through so much schooling that she was surprised she didn't major in one of her parent's jobs.

I was internally grateful that she became and Archeologist at that moment in time, because I really want to be out of this necklace. Knowing that I'll be out soon has made me feel as if I had gotten high on something. Which, on _another_ note, that is really hard to do, immortals are resistant to nearly every substance on the planet. I was actually really surprised to find out that Rachel worked at a bar, but knowing her, she would like it because it would remind her of our past.

I didn't want Kimmie to hand me over to Monique, I told her as much, but I didn't tell her why. I honestly don't really know why, but I just didn't want anyone else touching me. Now, I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I had gotten use to Kimmie, but I think I might actually snap and hurt some one if anybody else touched me.

Also, it was really fun to tease Kimmie before they got on the plane. I just wish I could see her pout, I bet it would look adorable.

I decided to leave her alone on the plane ride, and really just spend my time thinking more about my feelings.

Let's just hope I figure it all out before I get my body back.

* * *

The trip was rather fast, compared to the others I've had in the past. Shego was silent, something I was immensely grateful for. I really don't think I can take too much of her teasing. When we landed, she helped me figure out where to go; apparently, knowing different languages is a bonus. Lucky...

We decided on mountain climbing, and after settling in at the hotel we booked, we went out to explore the mountains we could climb. Monique was really interested in the clothing, and I had to drag her away from several different clothing stores. I swear, I might actually have to buy a collar and leash for the girl.

I heard Shego laughing, and I couldn't hide the smirk that wanted to form on my face. I loved hearing her laugh, it was a nice sound. I knew she was laughing about my comment on Monique and clothing. But I couldn't yell at her for it. After all, it was true, Monique not looking at clothes was like me not helping people. It just wasn't who we were.

We ate dinner at a nice restaurant down the street from the hotel, and thanks to Shego, knew what we were eating. We walked back and sat on one of the two beds talking. The room was nice, and small, we didn't need much considering we were only going to be here for a few days.

"So Kim. Talk to Ron lately?"

_"Don't get me started, I'm gonna kill the little fucker."_

"Shut it Shego."

_"It's true and you know it. I don't like people waking you up."_

"What'd she say?"

I smiled slightly, though not at Shego statement of killing my best friend, "She wants to kill Ron. He and Yori came over yesterday before they left for Japan. She didn't like that they woke me from my nap."

"You don't nap."

"I've been having nightmares for the past week, only getting a few hours each night. So yeah, napping was good."

"Nightmares?"

"About Shego's past."

I saw her nod and look off into space for a minute while she thought about what I said. I knew she wouldn't care about it in the long run, but knowing her as well as I do, I knew she was thinking of a way to ask me what I dreamt about. The only reason I had yet to tell her all of it was because of the fact that they are Shego's memories, not mine. I wasn't about to out her like that, and Monique knew as much.

"So, how long did Ron stay before he figured out you were tired?"

"Actually, Yori figured it out, and excused them after they had a cup of tea. Though they did ask about why I had so much gear in my house."

"Let me guess, 'personal'?"

"Yep."

See, this is why I loved Monique; she knew when to push, and when to let things go. She knew that I wouldn't talk about certain things with her and she was completely at ease with knowing that.

We ended up going into a long talk about what we might find, with Shego interjecting every so often to tell us what use to be in that area, and what might still be there. It was nice to have an idea of what we might have to face while looking for something. I just hoped that we actually find something to bring back with us.

Mo decided to take a shower before bed, and while she was in there, I set out all the gear we were going to need. I made a mental note to get a duffel bag before we went anywhere tomorrow, I had a feeling we were going to need it for something. When Mo was done, I went in next. I left Shego on my pillow, and I hoped that her and Monique weren't having a conversation about me.

I spent a good while in the shower; I couldn't get thoughts of our up coming adventure out of my head. I was really looking forward to finding something from the past. Shego had explained that there had been a castle up on the mountain we choose, and I wanted to see if it was still there. She had also mentioned that she and several other slaves had to travel to it to get a rare ingredient that only grew in the garden in the back of it. Apparently, it makes a really good spice to use on food. Hmm... I wonder what it is.

When I came back out, fully dressed for bed, I saw Mo laying on the one she claimed; reading another fashion magazine. I really have to wonder where she gets them. I put Shego back on and got comfortable in my own bed. I was facing away from Mo and had my eyes closed, but I couldn't go to sleep; I was too wound up. I spent over thirty minutes just lying there with my eyes closed. I was about to just give up when I heard someone humming. I couldn't tell if it was Shego or Mo, but the tune was low and soft, and it didn't sound like a song, or a lullaby. It seemed to have its own tone and rhythm to it, and minutes later I fell asleep.

I don't think it stopped all night.

* * *

**A/N:** So next chapter, they climb! Though, something happens while they do, and Shego ends up having to help out. They do find something of importance, but you have to try and figure that out. Plus, when Rachel comes in, I will be adding more to the history of the world... Yeah, I'll explain in that chapter, so don't worry.

No, Shego doesn't kill Ron. It's tempting to do, but he stays intact and what not. Though, you might not be seeing him again for a while... Not really sure yet.

Well, hope you enjoyed. ^^


	5. Chapter Five

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Five**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** They climb! With problems... Yay. Then comes a sick little reveil of a past event... Wonder what it is...

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_"Kimmie."_

_I looked around to see Shego standing in a doorway, motioning me into the room. I walked over slowly and looked over her shoulder. I was greeted with the sight of a older version of Shego holding a small bundle in her arms. The room was empty beside the bed that she was resting in and a chair that sat next to it. The walls were white, and the bundle of blankets was crying out as if in pain._

_"This was the day I was born."_

_"Shh, little Sai, it's ok." Shego's mother murmured, stroking the baby's cheek gently, "You're ok. You'll be ok."_

_"Sai?"_

_"Saiem."_

_"That's your name?" I looked at Shego. She was looking at the scene with a slight smile._

_She looked down at me and nodded, "Sai was the nick name mom gave me. It was unique in the past, and as far as I can tell, it's still unique now a days."_

_"That doesn't sound like a girl name."_

_"Not many names back then did."_

_I nodded, that made sense. We sat there watching the scene in front of us for a while. It was a little weird to stand and watch Shego's mother hold her. I found myself watching the one next to me more then the two in the room. I saw a frown form on my Shego's face and I looked back to see two men taking her out of her mothers arms. One held her while another strapped a small leather collar around her neck and and leather cuffs around her wrists._

_"They're laced with a type of metal that stops the flow of our magic to our limbs. It's a very rare element that can only be found in the deepest parts of the ocean. I don't think it exists anymore." I heard her sigh and turn away from the scene, "Come on Pumpkin."_

_We turned and started walking down the hallway. The scene changed again, and I was greeted with the sight of a young Shego sitting in an open feild at night, watching the stars. We watched as one broke free and fell to earth, landing a few feet in front of her younger version._

_She got up and walked over to it, grabbing the small little rock and holding it close, looking at it._

_"That was how I got my complexion." the Shego next to me murmured, "It fell from the sky, I was so curious about it that I didn't even think of what it could do to next morning found me with green colored skin."_

_One more time the scene changed, and we watched as Shego and her brothers were running around near a tree. Another comet fell, and hit right in the middle of the circle they made. They all fell into the hole created by the meteor, and people came running over to them._

_"This is when we got our extra powers." She stated, "Hego got strength, Mego got some sort of power that made him shrink in size, and the Wego's got the power to multiply." _

_I looked at her, "What about you?"_

_"I don't know. The collar stopped me from finding out. What ever power I got, it wasn't allowed to show its self."_

_I nodded and we turned away from the scene. We walked for a long time and eventually I heard a soft hum start up. I couldn't help but look up at Shego again as it continued._

_"Shego?"_

_"Hm?"_

_I sighed and shook my head, "Never mind."_

_She nodded and I felt her hand running through my hair. I started to get the feeling of waking up and frowned. I didn't want to wake up just yet._

_"Morning Princess." I felt her murmur in my ear as she kissed my cheek.

* * *

_

"Yo Kim. You awake now?"

"Mm. I don't want to be. You ready?" I asked, yawning and sitting up.

"No. I can't pick which outfit I want."

"Outfit? Mo, we're going climbing, not clothes shopping."

I got out of bed at that moment and put on the old jeans and t-shirt I had brought with me. It took a long time, but I finally convinced Mo to wear old clothes she didn't care about. She had complained about looking good, but I had won the argument with one simple statement.

"Which do you want to ruin?"

Needless to say, she instantly put on an old pair of shorts and a shirt. While she got us something to eat, I went to a store near by and got the duffel bag I needed. I put our gear in it and after breakfast, we headed to the mountain.

Shego had yet to say anything, and I asume she'll stay quiet till we get to the top. There was a trail that we followed for about an hour, but after that we were on our own. The mountain was on the nice side of big, with enough ragged edges to be scary, but like I once said; I've seen scarier. Mo rambled the whole time up the trail about the new fashion line she planned to start and how she was going to add a bit of everything to it. She even mentioned adding a collar or something to that effect to it as well. Apparently, she had been listening when I had told her a bit of Shego's past over the week.

When we came to the spot that we were going to be climbing another thought came to mind and I realized that I was going to have to either teach Mo or pay for her to get lessons because I really don't want to see her hurt. That had been Ron's saving grace when he was with me, he knew his weird 'monkey kung fu' and could defend himself in a fight... If he applied himself, that is.

I set about hooking up the lines and ropes for climbing. I gave Mo the better of the two, and told her how she needed to do this. When she was a good ten feet above me, I started up the mountain side. We went slow, and I had just secured myself twenty feet from the top when I heard a snap and Mo calling out to me.

I turned to my left and saw her line rapidly falling down, making her fall as well. I reached out and grabbed it without thinking. I needed to stop her decent before she hit the ground, but I also needed to make sure that where she stopped she wouldn't get herself hurt by the mountains edges.

I whimpered and made a noise in the back of my throat as I felt the rope burn my fingers. We had worn gloves, but mine had been fingerless, so yeah, it really hurt.

_"Kimmie!"_

I ignored Shego's voice and managed to stop Mo's decent. My hand hurt like hell, but I bit back the pain and grabbed the line with both hands, slowly pulling Mo back up to me. My left hand was burning with pain as we slowly finished climbing. I watched Mo lay on her back and stare at the sky.

"Thanks Kim."

I smiled and looked down at my left hand, it was bright red, and there were a few places that I was bleeding from. The last part of the climb had made it worse. Oh, this was just lovely.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Hm?"

"Didn't you say that Shego teleported you out of the pyramid?"

"Yes?"

"Why couldn't she just do the same here?"

_"Too far a distance. Can't do it without a body. Now, walk up that path and turn right, put your hand and the necklace in the water."_

"Water?" I asked out loud.

_"Yes, water. There's a stream not far from here."_

I nodded and relied the information to Mo. She stood up and we headed the way Shego told us to go. I had to admit, it looked really beautiful up here. There were trees everywhere and there was a small path through the grass that had been walked into the ground. You couldn't see all of this from the trail, or even from the ground. I really wish I had my camera with me, this place would make lovely pictures.

We followed the path, and turned right when there was a split in directions. Just like Shego said, there was a small stream that ran downward and fell over an edge into a pond. It was it's own small little waterfall, and it gave the place a calming effect. As far as I could see, it ran all the way up to the very top of the mountain, but it was odd how it didn't come rushing down. The flow was slow and smooth.

Mo sat down a little from the edge as I walked over to it. I took off the necklace and grabbed it in the my left hand and placed both under the water. I held my breath when the water began to glow, I turned my hand over and opened my palm to see that the necklace was glowing bright green as well and I let my breath out slowly.

"Shego?"

_"I'm using my power to heal you. I'll be drained after this, so I might not be able to help you out if you need it."_

I nodded and watched as the wounds mended themselves back together and the red from the burning faded. When the glow dissipated I put Shego's necklace back on and took my glove off, a small swirl of an S branded itself into my skin and I frowned. _Shego?_ I asked silently. There was no response and I assumed she had drained herself enough not to be able to talk to me. I pushed the questions into the back of my mind and stood up, placing the glove back on as I turned to Mo.

"Ready to explore?"

She nodded and we started wondering around. We found several little forts built out of sticks and fallen branches as we moved up the mountain. After a while we found the castle that Shego spoke of and wondered around it, looking for a way in. We went past the garden in the back and only saw weeds, grass, and bushes growing. It was a sad sight to the place so out of shape; but it happens when its not being taken care of in so many years.

The back door was completely open and we went in silently. It appeared as if no one has been here in a while, but I didn't want to chance it. It was like any other castle you might have seen in your life. A grand ball room, a waiting room, the throne room. A staircase that lead to the other three stories. We looked at each floor thoroughly, as well as every room we found, but we came across nothing that could help us. We decided to take a break and flopped down into the thrones. I released a yelp as I landed on something hard.

I stood up and pulled the cushion back to see a small leather bound book and a key.

"Hey Mo, did we come across a locked door?"

"Yeah," She stood and came over. I picked up the book as she picked up the key. I flipped to the first page as Mo lead me to the door in the back of the room.

_Entry one,_

_I killed someone today. They told me it was apart of my job, that I had to kill to protect my charge. I don't like killing. I don't like the feel of blood running down my hands as I held their heart in my hands. I couldn't even look at her for a week after it happened. I couldn't bare to see the disappointment and fear in her eyes. I knew it would be there too. She had told me a long time ago that she hated fighting, hated blood, and I had promised her never to harm someone if it could be helped. I broke my promise and I feel so completely horrible for it._

_When I finally did gain the courage to look her in the eye, she was smiling at me. It floored me to see that look, I don't know why she was smiling, and I wanted to ask her why she was doing so. But i wished most of all that I could have seen it again before I was dragged off for more training. Sometimes I hate that I'm a Guardian. Really, I do. All I want to do is spend time with her... I can't lose her. Not now._

I frowned at the entry and closed the book, walking down the stairs that led to the basement of the castle, grabbing a hanging torch and lighting it so we could see better. We were greeted to the sight of a room that looked like someone's guilty pleasures. Yeah, if their guilty pleasures were to whip someone to death. The room had so many different types of whips and canes on the wall that I think I might actually loose count of them if I tried to figure out how many there were. One of the walls had several different sets of chains attached to it with a chair sitting directlly in front of it. There was a door ingrated into the wall next to it and upon closer exception, we saw that it was opened ever so slightly.

I silently handed the torch to Mo and walked quietly over to the door. I opened it a little more and looked in cautiously. It was empty expect for a small box sitting in the middle of the room. I went and retrived it, and brought it back over to Mo so we could both see what was in it.

A small black ring greeted us when I opened it. It was plain in design, but it had a small symbol engraved into the outside, stretching around the whole thing. 'Gook luck, S.' was graved into the inside of the metal.

"'Good luck, S'? What's that suppose to mean?" Mo murmured.

I ignored it and closed the lid, placing the box and book into the duffel bag that was strapped over my shoulder. I looked around the room again and frowned as I noticed another box placed on the chair. When I opened it, I found a note.

_"I am sorry, my love. I didna mean to hurt you. Please, a beg that you forgive me for what I have done to you. Please understand that. Please, I need you to. I need you to know that they had tortured me for years, drained me so completely of life that they had gotten what they needed to know. I didna mean to hurt you. I didna mean to tell them the truth! Please! You need to know, need to understand. I lo-"_

I folded the paper and put it in the duffel bag as well. I looked back at Mo and found her eyes transfixed on the wall of weapons. I turned and held back a gasp as I saw what looked like a ghost standing there, deciding what tool to use. We stepped back and watched as he found what he wanted and grabbed it, walking over to the wall with the chains. Another ghost was there, female, chained up tight. Blood was trailing down her back and she was screaming as another man was driving small daggers into her spinal column.

That man stepped back as the one with the three tailed whip stepped forward. He had a feral grin on his face as he whipped her senseless.

_"Tell us what we want to know."_ He demanded.

_"I will not betray her like that!"_ She yelled back, screaming as he whipped her again.

The scene fell away and we where left in the room alone. I turned to Mo, who had the same look on her face as I did.

"Ready to go?" I asked, we needed to get out of here before something else even weirder happened.

She nodded and we silently left the basement and the castle. We took our time as we climbed back down from where we started from and walked down the path provided to the travelers and tourists. Soon we found ourselves back in the hotel room, resting on my bed as I flipped through the book I had found. Hopefully it could give me a clue as to what was going on.

* * *

I'm never doing that again. Healing wounds without a body hurts like hell. I heard Kimmie calling my name, but I couldn't even muster up the energy to talk back. I was lying down on my back and staring at the blackness above me. I was so tired, and I wished that I could sleep, but once again, I was not aloud that luxury, so I had to settle with humming for now. I had done the same for Pumpkin last night. It was a tone I had made up when I was younger, there were several younger slaves that had nightmares, and I had learned that humming calmed them down.

I had made my own because at the time, there were not that many groups of people who played music, and the type that we did hear was so annoying that I dared not hum it for them. I use to stay up all night humming, so that they could get some sleep. I would always spend my lunch break sleeping, and usually gave my food to either Rachel or one of the youngers. They needed it more then I did anyway.

The humming helped me relax, and recharge, but I really wished I could see what Kimmie and her friend were going through in the castle. I hadn't been there in a long time, and was wondering if it was still intact. I couldn't stop the frown from forming as I felt a sense of revulsion wash through me. I knew it was Kimmie's emotions that I was feeling, but I really wish I knew what she was seeing. I hope it wasn't anything to bad.

I felt her taking the necklace off, and I hoped she would only be taking a shower. I didn't like being left alone for too long. I had just gotten used to being able to feel again, and I didn't want the feeling to end yet. She had brought it all back to the surface, and now that it was here, I'd be damned if I wasn't going to try and keep it.

I continued to let my mind wonder as I relaxed and got my energy back. I thought about Rachel for a while, and hoped that she was living a pleasant life right now. She had always been the type of person to worry more about others then herself. She had calmed me down more times then I could count in the past, and knowing her, she was probably listening to people's problems and helping them solve it.

That's sounds a lot like her, huh? Oh, wait. Sorry, I forgot you have yet to meet her. Don't worry, she'll be someone you like. She's a real likable person. You'll see.

Well, Kimmie put me back on, so yeah, have to hum now to help her sleep. Goon Night Princess. Sleep well.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I made Shego talk as if she was right in front of you, but I couldn't help it. I don't really have much to say, so yeah...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^


	6. Chapter Six

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Six**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Ok, I'm starting to get another Idea, mostly for Mo and Rach, but it ties into this story. I'm not sure if I'm gonna write it or not though. Plus, another one came to mind about just them, with Kim and Shego as the side pairing... Think anyone might read it? Well, you get to see Rachel, and part of this chapter is even in her POV. So yeah...

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The trip back was as uneventful as the trip to Germany. I spent the whole plane ride back reading the book I found. It was so confusing, I had asked Shego about it this morning, but she was as perplexed as I was about it. I told her about the symbol on my hand from her healing, the ring, the note, and the strange vision we had while in the basement of that castle. Because of it she opted that we just go home instead of trying to go diving to find the island she lived on. Mo was all for it, and spent the three hours before our flight shopping... Which I paid for.

I swear; I'm buying a damn collar and leash for her next time I get the chance. My job pays well, and I can spoil my friends if I want to, and apparently she wanted an early birthday present. I'm not really complaining though. I love to see the happy smile plastered to her face. It's the main reason why I spend so much money on her. I told her about my plan to pay for her to get some training, and she was fine with it as long as I helped her practice. I needed that just as much as her so I agreed without thought.

We're on our way to her house to drop her off now. We decided to relax for a few days before we go and find Rachel. All of us are hoping that she can help us with the things we found and also with Shego.

I don't know why, but I can feel that Shego's starting to get really restless. She had told me before that she can't sleep, and once she has her body back she plans to sleep for a few months at the minimum. I couldn't help but laugh when she told me that, I knew how she felt, sometimes I went weeks, maybe a month without sleep because of all that I do. I had another dream about her past last night, and like the ones before she was there.

It was one of the weirdest ones I've had, and she even seemed to be confused by it. We had been standing in an open field, and watched how her mother and father embraced. Now, that wasn't what threw us off. Shego had told me about how her father had a rare moment of neediness and would hug her mother for no real reason. But the one in the dream had wings attached to his back. Her mother didn't seem to even know they were there, and we had to turn away when her father started to... Um... Well, you know. I don't think I can bring myself to say the word only because it's about Shego's mother. The dream went forward and replayed the day Shego was born, and I'm not sure if it was indeed forward in time, or backwards in time.

We didn't talk about it when I woke up, just chalked it up to the fates playing tricks on us. I found out that Shego was indeed the one who was humming, but when I asked she brushed it off as if it was nothing of importance. Either way I was grateful that she did that for me.

My thoughts stop when we pull up to Monique's condo. I parked outside hers and helped her get her things inside. I know precisely what she wants to speed the next two days doing, and I'm out of there as fast as I can. Otherwise she'll drag me into being her dress up doll.

_"You make it sound so fun Pumpkin."_

"Oh hush. Don't stay around her to long when you get your body back. She'll get you to do the same."

It wasn't till after I said that sentence that I felt the tension fill the car. It was only there for a second, but it was there none the less.

_"Please. Unless she can do your puppy dog pout, she's not going to win me over."_

A smirk forms and I laugh at her words as I pull back into traffic and head home.

"So I can win you over with _the_ pout?"

_"No comment. Who taught you that anyway?"_

"No one. My mom can do it, so can I. My dad says it's genetic."

She laughed at the comment and we fell into a comfortable silence. I pulled into my driveway and unloaded my car. I had a nice one story, four bedroom house that suited my needs just fine. It was simple, not much to it, but it was home and I loved it.

The master bedroom was mine, the room next to it was my office, the one next to that was my personal gym and the last one was a guest room. I had a decent kitchen that I never really used. I'm an ok cook, but I still feel as if I'll blow up the house if I cook too much. I usually have subway or go to a nice restaurant and try and to eat well. I have a front room with two recliners and a love seat, and the family room had my nice TV and three in one couch that form an L.

I un-packed my stuff from the trunk and placed it all in the front room. I'll put it all away later; I just wanted to relax for this moment it time. I fell onto the larger part of my couch and snuggled back against a pillow I had placed in the corner. The moment I was relaxed, Shego started humming, and it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

I smiled at the blonde woman in front of me; the bar was packed, people pushing to get up to me and order drinks, but she was different. The moment she walked in the door, everyone had parted to let her through. Now she sat on a stool in front of me, a grin plastered to her face.

"Heya Rach. Usual please."

"Coming right up." I said, grabbing one of my mixing cups. She was one of the rare ones who liked a lot of different things. So I walked down the bar and poured an inch worth of all my sweet and fruity flavored alcohol into the cup before shaking it. I had tried it once before, but the taste had made me gag. I don't get how it tastes so sweet to her, but then again, Angels had different taste buds then Immortals.

"Here Chica."

She smiled at me and took a nice amount of it. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. She was a small woman, looked frail, but she was anything but. She could kick my ass if she wanted too and we both knew it.

"New assignment." She murmured, too low for anyone to hear. She put down some bills for the drink, which was a ruse, considering her drinks were on the house. She only did it though because there was a slip of paper under the money for me.

I nodded and took it, slipping the paper into my back pocket without anyone seeing. I went about getting other costumers orders, but kept an eye on her while she was here. Angel's were very a territorial race and her husband would kill me if something happened to her.

Needless to say, she left shortly after finishing her drink. I had to force myself not to laugh at how the crowd parted to let her through again, it was a funny sight to see. I straightened up and waited for what I knew was going to happen after she left.

"Who was that?"

"You got her number?"

"Can you hook me up?"

I smirked at the men who came here every night and shook my head at them, "Sorry fella's. She's already taken."

"What about the others that come through here?"

I shook my head again. Yes, other Angel's and immortals came through here, but most of them were taken, or just didn't like men in general. It's not surprising with our past and all, but it's still funny as hell to watch the men flaunt over the women as they come and go.

They all tried to order the drink she had, which is another usual in this place, but I just mixed a normal drink that had the same color and gave it to them. I'm not sure if they know that it's not really what she drank, but they don't comment as they walk away with a wounded look. I ignored them and went back to work, talking to random people as I gave them drinks. I loved this job. I have worked in this bar for well over a few hundred years. The owner of it at the time had found out about who and what I was. He had even gone so far as to fire me, until I saved him from being killed one night.

He had looked at me then, as the wounds on my shoulder and arm bleed, and said a simple thank you. I had only smiled at him and turned around, leaving him next to his house. The next day he had found me and given me my job back. At the time I was pretending to be male as it wasn't really allowed for women to be out of their houses. When he had found that out as well, he seemed to take it well and had given the bar to me when he died.

I still bare the two scars from that night I saved him. The first was a small little jagged cut that showed on the front of my left shoulder, it's easy to see when I wear a tank top. The other scar was down the inside of my forearm on the same arm. I could have healed them with ease, but I had left them as a reminder to myself of that night.

"Hey Rach."

My train of thought broke and I smiled at Sami. She was a regular here; she had first come in about a year ago after she had broken up with her boyfriend. She was one of the rare people who knew what I really was, mostly because of the Guardian that I had assigned to her that first night she had come in here.

"Hey Sam, usual?"

She nodded and I gave her the Smirnoff that she liked. I stocked this place with every type of beverage in the world. It was the same drink I had given her the night she came in here. She had been a week away from her twenty-first birthday and had asked for the strongest, non-alcoholic drink I had. I had taken pity on her and gave her that instead. Ever since she has come in here once a week to see how I'm doing at to see if I needed her help.

She went into a rant about how work was boring as usual and how she wished I could hire her full time to help me with the younger's, but all that she was saying fell on deaf ears the moment a redhead and a mocha colored brunette walked in. I froze at the sight of Shego's necklace around the redhead neck, and when I looked at her friend, I felt my heart stop as one word ran through my head...

_Mine._

I tried as hard as I could to fight the urge to take her into my arms and claim her. Dear merciful gods!

"Hello. I'm Kim. This is Monique. Can we have a word with you?"

I nodded, though my mind was centered on Monique... That was a nice name, and I loved how it sounded.

* * *

Our two day rest was over, and we were heading to the bar Rachel worked at. Mo had been flying off the handle about the new outfit she had come up with and was trying to get me to wear it for her. She was really cheerful about it, but there was no way in hell I was going to wear it. I had played dress up with her one too many times.

_"Oh, come on Princess... What if I want to see you in her outfit? Would you do it then?"_

Not in your life. I refuse to look in the mirror if I have to wear something of hers again. I love her fashion sense, but I am not a human doll.

_"Oh, Pumpkin... Please? Humor me?"_

Not a chance green lady.

_"Ouch. Now that one hurt."_

I smirked at the fake hurt tone she used and turned on the street that the bar was on. It had been a six hour drive, and my legs were dying to stretch. I parked down a ways and we walked up to the door. We showed our ID's and the man at the door let us in. True to what Wade had found, Rachel was behind the bar and listening to a woman as she talked about her day.

The place had that old time feel to it, and even had an old jutbox set up in the corner. There were people dancing to the song that was playing. There were others we sat at the booths or the bar it self drinking. We walked up and I told Rachel who we were. I knew she wasn't really listening to me, I had seen how she looked at Mo.

_"She's hooked."_

What?

_"She wants her. You can tell by the way she looks at her. Instinct is telling her to claim Monique."_

Oh, that's just lovely.

_"At least she's trying to hold back. Now hand me over to her. Please? I need to talk to her for a minute."_

I did as asked and handed her over. Mo and I sat down on the stools next to the redhead who had been speaking to her. She gave us a friendly smile before going back to her drink. I watched Rachel the whole time she had Shego in her hand. She had a sad smile on her face and she gazed at the necklace as if wishing she was the one in there instead. When she looked up at me suddenly, I saw her smile turn into a grin, and I had to wonder what Shego had said to her. Hopefully it wasn't something bad.

"Here you go. She wants you again." She said, holding the necklace out to me. I took it back and placed it around my neck.

_"She said she would help, but we have to wait till the bar closes. She says she has an idea as to what the ring can do, but she's as baffled as we are about the book and the vision."_

What did you tell her that made her grin?

_"Nothing much, just how you found me."_

Riiight. I so believe that Saiem.

_"Oi. Bite me then, Kimmie-cub."_

I snickered at that and went back to looking around the bar. I heard Mo and Rachel start a conversation, and I couldn't help the laugh that came loose when Mo started talking about fashion. By the sound of it, Rachel didn't really know what to say and was responding as much.

"Watch out. She'll make you model for her next." I stated, turning back around to face them.

Rachel blushed and looked away as Mo frowned at me.

"You know Girl. I was working up to that. She would look good as a model, no?"

I chuckled and looked at Rachel, "Yeah Mo, she would... Though I think she would blush too much if she was on a runway."

Rachel blushed even more and started coughing. We broke out into laughter at the sight and continued on as she glared at us playfully. If we were gonna be here all night and waiting for the place to close, might as well have fun, right?

* * *

My talk with Rachel had been too short for my liking, but I didn't want to be away from Kim for too long. I had told her about the ring, the vision Kim and Monique had, the book, and even the mark I had somehow left on Kimmie when I had healed her. I even mentioned that Kimmie had been having dreams about my past.

She told me that she could help with the ring, try and help with the book and the others. But she was just as confused as I was about the dreams. I knew she had smirked when I had told her about my shifting feelings for Princess, and I knew then that I had to stop talking to her.

I stayed quiet after the short talk I had with Kimmie and just listened to the conversation Rachel and Monique were having. I hope they can make some fun of her, any type of teasing made her laugh, and by the feelings she was giving off when we talked, she needed some laughter in her life.

After a while, I couldn't help adding my own little jokes at her, and when Kim repeated them, I could hold in the laughter as Rachel looked wide eyed and desperate to be somewhere else. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah... Um... Hi? I don't know...

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	7. Chapter Seven

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Seven**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** ... So chapter Seven... Yay? *Thinks about it, then shrugs* Eh, maybe. I'm not sure. We finally get to see what the Ring does, and another entry from the black book Kim found. A start to Mo and Rachel's relationship. Which will be explored in its own little story. I'll probably be starting it soon. I'm just not sure if I should place it under 'Kim and Shego' or under 'Monique' for chacaters.

Eh, I'll figure it out.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Place Shego's necklace in your hand."

I looked up at Rachel with a frown. The bar was empty except for the woman who had been sitting next to me the whole night. Those were the first words out of Rachel's mouth and it made even Shego frown in confusion, and don't ask, but I don't know how I know that; I just do. I decided to trust her though and took the necklace off, placing it on the palm of my left hand; the one that had Shego's mark.

I watched as Rachel pulled a needle out of a drawer and prick the pads of all my fingers. I winced at the pain, but before I could protest to her doing it, she curled my fingers into a fist, and made sure that my blood touched the necklace. I have no idea what she was doing, but I heard Shego letting out a groan, as if she was in pain; and I felt an electric current go through me.

"Ow!" I pulled away and opened my hand when the pain went away, "What the hell?"

_"I'm slaughtering her in the worst way possible when I'm free. What did she do?"_

I flexed my hand before putting the necklace back on. I was inclined to agree with Shego, if I could I would do the same.

"I connected Shego's powers to you."

_"WHAT?"_

I flinched at the sound of Shego's scream in my head. Oh, I was so going to have a headache after that.

_"That's fucking impossible to do with me in this damnable thing."_

Can you stop now...? Please Saiem?

_"Sorry... I'm still killing her, its gonna be worse this time though."_

I relaxed my body and looked at Rachel, "Explanation please?"

"It's not unheard of to bond to a significant other. It happens every so often. As long as Shego is in that necklace, you can use her powers... Not as good as she can, but close. I bound you to her by placing your blood on the surface of the jewel."

I looked at Monique, "You catch any of that?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I couldn't hear her over the scream of rage in my head." I answered honestly. Shego was growling right now, and I couldn't tell if she was pissed, furious, or just down right blood thirsty; and Rachel was the main course.

Shego started cussing, and I winced when she started flipping through all the languages she knew while doing so. I tried my best to ignore her as I listened to Mo explain in simple terms what had happened. A thought came to mind and I held up my hand, I thought about the dream I had with Shego about the comet hitting her and her brothers, then thought about what power she could have gotten from it.

A green flame came to life around my hand and I waved it around carefully. I lifted my other hand and another one came to life. I went into one of my stances and did a few moves before returning to Rachel and the others at the bar. I kept my hands raised as I looked at them.

"Any idea what it is?" I asked in general.

"Looks like plasma to me." Rachel said, reaching over to touch it. The tips of her fingers got burnt and she pulled back to look at them. I was confused as to why she didn't cry out in pain, and remembered that she had been whipped just like Shego; they were probably use to not showing any emotion.

"Burns like fire though." She murmured, rubbing the tips of her fingers together. She shrugged and washed her hands in the sink behind the bar and turned back to us, "I guess you just figured out what that comet did."

"How'd you know that?"

"I was there. The green from the plasma is the same color of green that was on the comet."

I watched as she started moving around and doing stock for the place. I extinguished the plasma and looked at my hands. They didn't look any different then before. The pale scar left from Shego healing me was still there. I traced it with my fingers as I stared at it.

"It'll never fade."

"Huh?" I asked, looking at the woman next to me. She nodded to my hand.

"It'll never fade." She moved her short sleeve shirt and showed a small scar that was twisted into a little C, "I got hurt one night, my guardian healed me. It has yet to fade and it's been six years."

The word guardian got my attention and reminded me of the book I found in Germany, "Guardian?"

"An immortal assigned to watch out for me from the Angels."

I stared at her as if she had grown two heads. She chuckled at my expression and motioned to Rachel, who was now glaring at her angrily.

"What the hell Sami!"

"Hey, she asked!"

"Arg... I swear if Cyn wouldn't kill me for it you'd be dead."

"Hello! An explanation would be lovely." Mo said, stopping them form arguing more. I'm grateful she intervened, I don't think I can speak just yet; I'm still confused.

Rachel sighed, "Immortals leave marks when they heal someone besides them self. They pour an equal amount of water on every part of the wound, place their hand on it, and heal it. The first letter of their name is then gently embedded into the skin where the wound was." She glanced at my hand, "What happened to make her heal you?"

"We were rock climbing, Monique's line broke and I had to grab the rope to stop her falling. I got a nice amount of rope burn from it and Shego made me go to a stream so she could heal it."

She nodded and gave a very quick glance at Monique before going back to work.

"Hey now," Mo stated, "You have more to explain."

"About twenty years after Shego was placed in the necklace, two divine beings... Or Angels, if you want to call them that... Came to the ruling class of our kind. Me and another slave were in the room next door. The door to the room was cracked open ever so slightly and we heard the Angels telling the men that they had to release us from our slavery. The men refused and they laughed at them, saying that it would be their own demise. They gave them a warning that we would revolt, and we would win if they didn't let us go.

"Me and her set it all into motion, and two years later we were free again. The ruling council is half men and half women. We are, 'begrudgingly' considered equals to Men of our kind. The divined beings came back and decided to make our women Guardians. Every woman is classified as 'Guardian' and then there's the levels... 1, 2, 3, 4, etc. Their is a group of women who monitor them all. The Angels decide what people need protecting, give the list of names to the monitor in that area, and then we decide which Immortal protects which human."

"So you monitor them all?"

"Yes and no. I'm a senior, and a leading role in the higher ups. But even I have to watch a human every so often." She looked up for a minute, then back at me, "If Shego gets out of that necklace, she'll be assigned a person to guard as well."

"Is it only women you guard?"

"The majority is, but we do protect men too."

She fell silent again, and we all sat quietly. She looked to be thinking about what else to say, but couldn't figure out how to word it. The expression she made was funny, and I couldn't help chuckling.

"Oh, hush." She said, glaring at me.

I smirked right back at her, "Yeah? And if I don't?"

"Not even Sai will be able to save you."

_"Please... I'll kick your ass if you touch Kimmie."_

I laughed at Shego's angry growl in my head and grinned at Rachel, "Shego's saying otherwise."

Rachel growled at me playfully before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. She preceded to ignore us for a few minutes as she read over the thing.

"Ok Sam. Time to go home. Cyn's outside." She said a few minutes later. She glanced at Mo and I and motioned to a door off to the side, "There's rooms you can have up the stairs. I'll be up in a few and I'll help you figure out what the rings means."

_"I'm shooting her..."_

Ok, this I have to know. Why?

She didn't answer; only grumbled and went silent again. We went through the door and up the stairs, quickly finding a room for ourselves.

* * *

I watched them walk out of the room silently. Knowing Saiem, she was probably planing my death for ordering what she considers hers. Well, ok, what her subconscious considers hers. She hasn't realized it yet, but she had marked Kim the moment she had kept her from dying. So yeah, I'm probably gonna be dead soon.

Maybe if I'm lucky, I can get to know Monique a little better first. Mm... That was a thought to look forward too.

The note had confused me. Usually they just have names of humans and I get to assign them. Today had both mine and Sai's name on it with who we had to protect... Which was Kim and Monique... Um...

Yeah, so back to the topic at hand.

I finished my routine check up of the bar before heading up to deal with my newest guests. They were sitting in the main room where all the rooms connected to, a small box and book on the coffee table in front of them.

I spent the next three hours talking to them about the ring. It was a special one made by the Angel's to help our kind find things. I know it sounds confusing, but all you have to do with it is place it down on a map; it'll move around and stop where it needs to. Kind of like how some witches scry for people, though in this case, it'll show you a place your suppose to go instead of a person you're suppose to find. After I explained it, I used my powers to make a map of the world, when the ring stopped, I enlarged that area and let it repeat itself. I had to do it a few more times, but we found out that it was a place located about an hour away from Kim's house.

"What does that mean?"

"That means that where the ring wants you to go is Sai's mansion."

Kim glared at me and I shooed them off to get some sleep. Sai should be able to explain it to her anyway, she'll just have to inform Monique in the morning. I told them I would stay up and work on the book they found while they slept. Begrudgingly they went to their rooms and I set about reading the book.

_Entry twenty,_

_They whipped me today. They found out about me not doing as I'm told and they whipped me. Then they sent me off for training. By the time I got back to her, she was asleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake her, so I sat by her bed and watched her all night._

_They told me to always put her needs first, yet when I do, they whip me for it. I don't get it, I really don't. She had asked me to get something for her; and by doing so, I had to put my mission on hold for an hour, maybe more. To be honest, I don't really care, as long as I get to see her everyday. She has fast become my world and I would do anything to see her smile at me._

_She woke up a few hours before dawn, saw me, and smiled brightly. I wish I deserved such a smile from her, she tells me I do, but I don't truly believe her. I mean, why would someone love me? A cold blooded murderer who doesn't care about anyone else..._

_She pulled me down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist. My back had been bandaged, so she didn't feel the wounds, nor the blood. I had to hold back a wince though. I didn't want her to know what had happened today, she would cry if she found out and I hate seeing her tears. She started placing kisses on my neck, telling me how much she missed me and how much she loved me. What happened next I will not say, but it was very pleasurable for her, that I can assure._

I frowned at that entry and read the next one. It sounded as if the author had been an Angel. Unlike us, they weren't aloud to fall in love with Humans... Hm...

I placed the book back on the coffee table and went over to the bookshelf I have placed against a wall. I had all sorts of books, from Angels to immortals, and even several human fiction. I looked through the Angels and the immortals, hoping to find something that could help me out. I was only there for a few minutes before I heard a door opening and felt myself being pressed into the shelf in front of me.

"Wha-?"

I felt hands moving my shirt up and tracing the scars on my back. Arms soon wrapped around my back and a cheek nuzzled into the skin between my shoulder blades. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to find Monique holding back tears. My heart clenched at the sight.

"Monique?"

"I'm sorry. I had a dream... I had to see if it was true. Now I know what Kim's been dreaming about for the past week."

She released me and I turned to face her. She was looking at the ground and I had to gently grab her chin and force her to look at me.

"It's ok. It was all in the past. What do you mean, you know what Kim's been dreaming about?"

"She told me she's been having nightmare's and dreams about Shego's past. That's all though."

"Mm, Sai told me the same when we talked earlier. I want to think its The Call, but I'm not sure."

She looked at me confused, "The Call?"

I moved us back to the couch and sat down next to her, "The Call, basically it's our souls calling out for our supposed other half. It's only a myth though, no one knows if its true or not."

Monique nodded and leaned against me, silently staring at the coffee table in front of her. I was tempted to reach up and stroke her cheek, but I held back, she seemed to be out of it and I didn't want to startle her. I let her stay like that and went back to reading the book. Eventually she fell asleep, snuggled into my side.

* * *

_I stood on top of a hill, Shego was standing next to me and we were watching the construction of a mansion. Ok, wait. Would it be called a mansion or a castle?_

_"At the time a Castle."_

_I chuckled, "Thanks Saiem."_

_I heard her sigh, "Are you always gonna call me that when no one's around?"_

_"Probably. Why, don't like it?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Well to bad."_

_She growled playfully at me and we slowly walked towards the castle that was now finished. We walked in the front door and watched as a family started to get settled in the place. In fast forward we watched as years flew by and soon we watched as two men walked in and demanded all the women. When the other people in the room protested, we watched as the men were slaughtered in front of the women. Then the women were chained and dragged out of the castle._

_"The little girl crying was mother."_

_I looked at the girl who was curled up in her mothers arms, "Was your grandmother immortal at this time?"  
_

_"Yes."_

_"How did they put the collar and cuffs on her?"_

_"Pain drains our defenses, makes our skin weak and vulnerable." She sounded rather angry and I had to fight not to pull her into my arms._

_We walked around the castle and eventually we found ourselves in the basement, where a tomb like crypt was placed directly in the middle of the room. One wall had jewels embedded into it, and they gave off a glow and a light show that fell onto the top of the crypt._

_"Any idea what's in there?"_

_Shego shook her head as she traced the cover. We had established that some of the dreams I've been having were farther in the past then when Shego was born, but this one confused me even more then the last one. The one with Shego's father having wings that only we could see._

_Shego came back over and stood in front of me. She traced my cheek and started up her humming. She kissed my forehead as I started to wake up._

I groaned lightly as I opened my eyes, "I wish you wouldn't do that." I grumbled, standing up and stretching. My dreams where the only time I got to feel Shego's actual touch, and I wanted it to last as long as I could.

Shego stayed quiet, but I knew she had heard what I said. I left the room to find Rachel sitting on the couch, one arm wrapped around Monique's shoulder, and Mo curled into her side. They were both asleep, so I let them be and left the bar to get some food for us all. I ended up going through the drive-thru and bought two orders of the same meal that Mo liked, along with my own. When I got back, I placed the bag with their food in front of them and sat in the recliner, grabbing the book and reading some more of it as I ate.

* * *

I didn't like having to wake Kimmie up, I knew how she felt. But I had gotten a glance at the time from the clock next to the bed, and figured she had had enough sleep. I ignored her comment and stayed silent as she went and got food. It's really surprising that you can buy breakfast at nearly two in the afternoon.

I stayed in my own thoughts for the majority of the day as Princess read the book. I'm hoping that my home has some clues that could help us. Have I mentioned that I really want to be back in my own body? I have? Eh, well, sorry but it's the truth.

My feelings have been shifting more and more in the past two days. I finally figured out that I don't want to lose Kimmie. I'm afraid though, I don't know if she feels the same or not. I'm been true to my word and haven't been probing around in her mind and emotions. The only time I have done that is when she sleeps, that why if it's about my past, I'm there with her.

I'm starting to think that my father wasn't really my father. The dream with him and my mother in the field proves that, but I can't help wondering who that is. Plus, now I have questions regarding Rachel and Mo, and the information my friend had given us about Angels and Immortals.

I'm starting to think that there is a lot more to this all then what I previously thought.

I'm not liking this one bit.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again. Don't really got anything to say...

Oh, wait! I almost forgot to add this.

I'm starting to get a writers block... not on this story, but in general. Idea's would be lovely to get. Any pairing, any show, any rating, any genre. Story or one-shot, it doesn't matter. Just need some help. Thanks. *Smiles slightly*

Hope you Enjoyed. ^^


	8. Chapter Eight

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Eight**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** So... Yeah, hi!

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

It was a while before Rachel and Monique woke up, I was still sitting in the chair reading the book. My head was bent down and I know they couldn't tell I was watching them. They had yawned, opened their eyes, looked at each other with a slight smile, then blushed when they realized how they were sleeping and the fact that I was in the room across from them. They had broken apart instantly,

"Um. Kim, how long have you been there?"

I looked up at them, "'Bout an hour. I got you guys food. Though it's probably cold now." I gestured to the bag in front of them and went back to reading.

_"I love seeing Rach blush. It's always so funny to look at."_

Mm... I wish I could see you blush.

_"Please. I don't blush."_

Right. I soo believe that.

Shego grumbled and I flipped another page as I heard Mo and Rachel eating. When they were done Monique went to the bathroom to freshen up and Rachel went over to her bookshelf.

"I'm getting the idea that an Angel wrote that." She stated.

I looked up at her, "How so?"

"Only Angels are forbidden to fall in love with humans. And by the sound of it, the girl the writer is referring to is human. Any other race and she would know bloodshed too."

She made a good point, but I had read the book over three times and have not found any clue that could tell me who or what wrote the thing.

"If you leave it here, I'll work on it for you. I have a bartender that'll work the place for me tonight so I can go over it all day."

Before I could give her an answer, Monique came out and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room.

"Mo!"

"We're going shopping!"

Rachel's laugh mirrored Shego's as I whimpered.

I was all for shopping, but Monique made it seem like more of a job then for fun.

* * *

I watched Monique drag Kim out with an amused smiled. Their friendship was easily visible and it was rather adorable to see. It was how me and Sai where when she had had her body. If one of us was in trouble, you could bet the other was as well. That's how we were, and I think theirs is the same, if only a little different.

I picked up the book that Kim dropped and sat down to read. Two hours later and I knew three things. This was written _years_ before female immortals had been slaved. Angels had fights breaking out between each other. The last was the most shocking; Humans had known about our races.

There was nothing in our history that states Humans knew that we existed. This was starting to get way more out of hand, and if the things said in this book were true, then the fighting that broke out between the immortals was just one of several more to come in time. The thought annoyed me enough that I gave up and grabbed my laptop.

I had very little in the 'guilty pleasures' category of my life, but my laptop was one of them. I set it up on my lap as I relaxed on the couch. Was it was booting up, I used my powers to bring me a Henry Weinhard Vanilla Cream soda; another guilty pleasure. Once logged on, I pulled up my steam account and clicked the play button of my newest game addiction; Resident Evil 5.

I had played it enough times that I had unlocked everything there is. So, really, now I just play it for fun. When it got to the little movies in between chapters, I let the characters die all the different ways. I was at the scene with the group of motorcycle thugs when Kim and Monique returned; just in time to hear me shout,

"Ah fuck! There goes Sheva's head!"

"What?" I heard Monique ask, coming over to look over my shoulder at my laptop.

"My guilty pleasure. I killed the main chick." I stated soundly. Monique nodded, though I knew she didn't really understand. The scene started from the beginning and I beet it easily. Then saved my progress and exited out of the game.

I set my laptop down on the coffee table and stood... That was a bad idea, Monique dragged me into a room and made me her living dress up doll.

Not that I'm complaining. Mind you.

* * *

"Ow!"

I chuckled at Rachel's outburst from in the room. When we had started shopping, I had convinced Monique to use her for dress up, apparently my plan worked.

_"Oh, you're cruel."_

You would have done it too.

_"That is besides the point."_

Yes. Right. Of course.

_"Princess..."_

I ignored the warning in Shego's tone and relaxed into the couch. Mo and I decided this would be our day off, again; so I was going to get some more sleep while I had the chance.

_"Yo! KP!"_

_I turned around at the sound of Ron's voice, and frowned at the scene. It was from when I was little, no older then eight. I was in my backyard, messing around with a rocket that my dad had given to me. He had said it didn't work, so I could do whatever I wanted with it. Though, dad was wrong... I put a hole in the wall with it._

_Ron was running over to me, and as I turned to look at him, the rocket shot out of my hands and hit the wall. Mom wasn't happy with me, nor my dad that day._

_"Did she make him sleep on the couch?"_

_I looked up at Shego, who was watching the scene with amusement._

_"Yea. For a week."_

_Her chuckle was low and it sent shivers up my spine. We watched as the scene shifted to a few years back, this time it was my brothers in the backyard; playing with one of the contraptions they had made. The moment it was finished, it exploded in their faces. I chuckled at the scene,_

_"What?" Shego asked, confused._

_"This was the first thing they made that blew up in their faces. Usually whatever they make works." I explained as the scene changed again._

_Now we were standing in an open field again, this time though, three figures where sitting down on the ground, staring at the sunset. I looked at Shego, hoping she could see what they looked like, but she shook her head; so we stood and watched as one of the taller ones grabbed for what looked like a toddler,_

_"Mama!" The cry was sudden, and sounded equal bits happy and disappointed, "Put me down, Mama!" she said again (I'm gonna assume the toddler is a she by the sound of her voice), "I wanna watch sunset."_

_"The sunset, baby. Don't forget that." That voice was low, and sounded as if it came from the other person, who sat watching the scene._

_"Yes, mommy."_

_I looked back at Shego. I couldn't tell who they were, even with them talking, but one thing was for certain. They were a family. Shego looked at me and nodded behind us. I got the hint and we turned away from the scene, till we heard Humming._

_It was the same as Shego's..._

_Right as we turned back around, I woke up._

I sat up straight on the couch and looked around, "Shego?"

_"You as confused as I am?"_

"Yeah." I said, shaking my head. I turned to the left when I heard a door open up. Out stepped Rachel in black Tripp pants that were covered in chains, a blood red tank top, a dark blue vest covering that, and black boots. Monique had dragged me to Hot Topic to buy clothes that she could picture Rachel wearing. It seemed that Mo had also pulled Rachel's hair back into a ponytail, some falling to frame her face; the peircings she had in her ears were showing better now. I have to say, she looks really good. I wonder what Mo will put her in next... Hopefully not the dress she had bought.

Rachel was blushing slightly as she walked over to stand in front of me.

"Um... Monique said to come out and show you..." She stated, looking at the floor.

_"I have to know what she does to make Rach a stuttering teenager again."_

Didn't you say she wanted her... Wouldn't that make her do anything Mo said?

_"True..."_

"You look good Rachel."

"Thanks..."

"Rachel! You done yet?"

Rachel actually whimpered slightly and cringed as she walked back towards the room, muttering "The things I do for love..." under her breath. Or well, that's what it sounded like; it made me chuckle lightly, causing her to glare at me playfully before closing the door behind her.

I looked around the room, and glanced at her computer. The back ground was a simple picture of a symbol that looked as if drawn, then scanned onto the thing. There weren't any icons up, and I had to wonder if she just hid them from view, or deleted them.

I sat on the couch for the next three hours, holding a stupid and funny conversation with Shego, while we waited for Mo to finish playing designer. When they finally came back out, Rachel was in the Tripp outfit, a very light blush on her cheeks.

"I found a few things out about the book." Rachel said, not giving either of us a chance to tease her.

"What?" I asked,

"There was an inner species war, the book was written way before we were enslaved, and unlike now; where a very select few know about us, humans were aware of not only us but the Angels as well. By the sounds of it, there's going to be another war in the future."

Oh-Kay... That was unexpected. Rachel looked at the book, then glanced at her bookshelf,

"None of my books can help me figure it out, and I don't honestly think that it was suppose to be discovered. Apparently, no one thought Sai would be released."

_"Tell her to stop calling me that. I don't have my body yet, so I'm not Sai."_

I nodded slightly, to both Rachel and Shego, "Stop-"

"She can bite me."

I laughed loudly as Shego growled out a 'fuck you' in my head. When I finally calmed down again, we discussed what might happen, and what race would war with itself. Then went on to talk about how Shego's home was now guarded from intruders. Rachel explained how she had gone up there before, and found places where you could sneak in and out of. She told us in detail where they were and how they worked.

When night time rolled around, she walked into another room and, by the sound and smell of it, started cooking. Oh, what she had made was simple, but wonderful. After I had ate, I had left Mo and her alone, opting to get some sleep. I was hoping I would dream about the two women and the little girl who had watched the sunset again.

* * *

I watched Kim walk to her room before standing up and grabbing all the dishes. Mo followed me into the kitchen and helped me clean them. She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my lounge area. The next thing I knew, I was lying on my back with her in my arms, nuzzling my neck.

"Monique?"

"You're comfy."

I chuckled at her statement and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close. While she continued her nuzzling, my hands started to trace patterns on her back; eventually I moved her shirt up and continued on her skin.

"Rachel?"

"Hm?" I murmured, nuzzling her head gently.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The hot make out session we had in your room." I stated softly, smirking. I felt her blush and smiled, "Mm... Can we do it again?"

"Rachel..."

I carefully moved her hair away from her neck and leaned down to take some of it into my mouth. Her skin was soft, and I couldn't hold back a moan as I sucked on it, long enough that I left a small mark. Her hands were in my hair, holding me to her as she moaned my name softly. I was tempted to just rip her clothes off now and have her, but I didn't want a one night stand. Being immortal was a lonely life if you let it be, and I certainly had til she walked into my life. She eventually pulled my head back enough to kiss me roughly on the lips, then pulled away completely and nuzzled back into my neck; sighing in contentment.

"Monique?"

"Tell me something about your past."

I nodded slightly and told her about a funny event that had happened a few years back. By the time I was finished, she was sleeping peacefully in my arms, a slight smile on her lips. I held her close, opting to watch her sleep all night, she looks adorable asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yo. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. And that it's a little on the short side. But I didn't have an idea on how to word it, or what to put in it. I guess it could be considered a slight filler chapter, but everything in it come into play eventually. I also decided to add a bit of Mo/Rach for your enjoyment. Plus, sorry, but I couldn't help adding RE5 to this as well, my boyfriend got me hooked on the computer version of the game.

I decided to add a new section to my profile, about stories and what not. It's in the top area, so check it out if you want to. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon for you.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	9. Chapter Nine

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Nine**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Yo.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

I had been watching Monique all night. So the moment she started moving around, as if having a bad dream, I knew right away that she was reliving my past. I wish I could be in the dream, like Sai is with Kim. But I don't know how it works, I think Sai can do it because of the fact that she's in the necklace...

Lucky Bitch.

Monique whimpered and my heart broke at the sound. I might have only known her for a day, but I already knew that I loved her; I didn't want to see her hurt. I ran my hand through her hair, murmuring softly in her ear that everything would be ok. It seemed to work for a while, she had calmed down and had started to relax again. Then she started back up, whimpering more while her body twitched repeatedly.

"Monique...?"

More whimpering was my answer. I shook her shoulder gently while planting kisses on her neck,

"Monique, Baby, wake up." I wasn't really listening to what I was saying, but when she did open her eyes, she was staring at me in a mixture of emotions.

"What?"

"Baby...?" She asked, a playful smirk appearing on her lips.

I blushed slightly, "Um... Uh..."

Her laugh made me blush more and I buried my head into her neck with a whimper, "Stop making fun of me." I whined playfully.

"I like it." She stated soundly, "You have to call me that now."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Her smile faded and she shook her head, "How many times were you whipped?"

"Too many to count. Why? What was my punishment this time?" I asked, stroking her cheek gently.

"Supposedly stole a piece of bread."

"I did. I didn't do what they asked, so they took my food away from me. I stole it back and gave it to a younger slave who was being forced to starve." I told her, stroking her bottom lip with my thumb. If it wasn't such a serious conversation, I would have kissed her.

"Do it."

She laughed softly as I looked at her in shock, "Wha?"

"Kiss me. I know you want to."

I grinned and pulled her closer, connecting our lips in a soft brush. I felt her whimper when I pulled back and kissed the corner of her mouth, working my way to her neck, then up to her ear. I gently took her earlobe into my mouth and bit down softly; causing Monique to moan low in her throat. I made another path of kisses back to her lips, licking at them lightly as I reached them. She parted for me easily, allowing me to delve in deeper for another taste of her. I had gotten a sample yesterday, but I wanted another one.

"No offense." A voice said, making us stiffen, "But I'd rather not see you guys sticking your tongue down each others throat first thing in the morning."

* * *

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the two women on the couch. Their horror filled faces where now turned towards me, blushes filling both their cheeks. I smirked at them and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Can you at least wait till I've had coffee?" I asked over my shoulder as the door shut.

_"Oh, you are bad."_

You enjoyed every minute of that.

_"No comment."_

I smirked and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. When I came back out, they were sitting next to each other, a blush lighting their faces still.

"So... Together yet?" I asked, sitting down in a chair,

"It's only been a day?" Monique said, posing it as a question. It didn't fool me one bit.

"Your point?" I asked, looking at her, "Don't deny it. Even Shego can see it, and she's in the necklace."

_"Don't drag me into this..."_

It's your friend too.

_"Damn..."_

Monique blushed more, "Fine, I won't."

"Good." I looked at Rachel, who was trying to shrink into the couch by the look of it, "Rachel?"

"Hm?" She asked, not looking me in the eye,

"Hurt her and not even your powers can save you from me."

"Yes ma'am."

_"Mm... Mama bear's sharpening her claws."_

Hush. Before I sink them into you next.

_"Mm... Sounds fun Princess."_

I had to fight the smirk that wanted to appear on my face. We had to leave soon for our next little 'fun' trip. I was in a good mood, but if we continued with this teasing banter, I would say something to make Shego mad and that would sour my mood too.

"I'm going with you."

That sudden statement snapped me back to reality and I looked at Rachel.

"You don't have to."

"You're risking your life for my friend. I'm not letting either of you get hurt while you're there." She stated soundly.

I nodded, if she was anything like Shego, she was hard headed and wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted.

_"I resent that."_

Which part? Hard headed or that she's like you?

_"Both."_

So... You're not denying you're hard headed?

_"... I hate you."_

Right. And I hate chocolate.

Shego growled and I ignore it as we got ready. Rachel switched to a pair of jeans and a tank, Monique did the same except that she wore a shirt, and I wore my standard faded jeans and old shirt. Rachel opted to flash us there, She could do it with ease, and reasoned that it would same me on gas money; which it would, but still, that's besides the point.

It's an experience I don't think I would like to do often. I don't see how Rachel can do it, but I'm going to assume that her being immortal has something to do with it. I looked around and noticed that it looked just like it had in my dream, if only a little more messed up. There where holes in random areas in the walls, and it looked like someone had been trying to burn the place for the past few years.

Rachel led us through the route she had explained, and once we were inside, I went down to the basement, following the same path I had in my dream. The crypt was still there and the jewels embeded into the wall was the same as well. The wall gave of a faint glow as I touched it and I felt extra emotion pouring into me.

_"Kimmie..."_

Do you feel it too?

_"Yes, but I can't stop it. Be careful."_

I nodded slightly and stroked over random pieces of jewels, letting the emotion in each one low through me. It felt strange, but slightly familiar, as if I had felt them all personally. The next jewel I touched filled me with a sense of dread and I instantly looked over to the crypt. Monique and Rachel were standing next to it, watching me in silence, wondering what I was doing.

I walked over slowly and looked at every inch of the tomb, on one edge of it I found a thin line out of place, I stroked over it with my pinkie and yelped at how hot it was. It made no sense to me why it was so hot; everything else in this room had been cold to the touch, even the tomb it self.

"Hey guys. Look at the sides and tell me if you see anything that looks out of place in the design."

I saw them nod and start looking around. I stayed where I was and looked at the line. I glanced behind me and saw a small window at the top of the wall. Well, if the sun came in through there, that would explain how the jewels in the wall glowed, but not the line on the tomb.

"Hey Kim, I found something."

I stood up and walked over to Mo, who was leaning over the top, looking at a small box graved into the design. The box didn't have a picture in it and, like the line, it was out of place.

"Yo, I found something too."

"What does it look like?"

"A small triangle with a wolf howling in it. It looks like my family crest."

"Touch it, please." I asked softly.

"Yeah, ok... Ow damn that's freezing."

I walked over to Rachel and looked at the picture,

"Mine feels nuke warm." Monique announced, suddenly as I stood up again.

_"Try touching them all at once."_

Yeah, sounds like it might work.

I walked back over to the line I had found, "Guys, on three, out line the box and triangle slowly, I wanna try something."

_"Ignite the plasma. It should protect you. Tell Rach to freeze her hand."_

"Rachel-"

"Way ahead of you. Ready?"

I lit my hand on fire with Shego's power and nodded, on three we traced then designs slowly, and when we came to the end of them, the crypt top swung open slowly. We pushed it open the rest of the way and looked inside of it.

Nothing.

_"I hate dust."_

I have to agree with Shego, dust annoys the hell out of me. I continue to look into the empty box, wondering what might have been in here at one point in time. It was long enough in length that it could have had a body in it.

Dread...

_"Kimmie...?"_

That last jewel was filled with dread. Pain.

_"Kimmie... Stop."_

I ignored Shego and walked back over to the last jewel I had touched. Dread filled me again and I felt a heart wrenching pain tear through my body.

_"PRINCESS!"_

That was the last thing I heard as the world faded.

* * *

I screamed loudly as I felt Kim black out.

"NO! No, no, no! Damn it!"

When I finally stopped screaming, I felt a weird sensation go through my body and the next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of my family basement, staring in horror at Rachel and Monique. Who returned the look.

My soul had just taken over Kim's body.

Oh, this is so not good.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to ask... Anyone hate my little twist?

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	10. Chapter Ten

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Ten**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Yo.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be happening. No. I refuse to believe this was happening._

I closed my eyes, hoping to see the black void that had been my home for so long, but when I opened them again, I was still standing in the basement, staring at Monique and Rachel.

"No."

It was a silent prayer that this wasn't real, but I knew it was useless.

"NO!" I screamed out, feeling my powers surge through Kim's body and around the room.

"Sai stop! You'll hurt her body doing that."

"She's gone." I snarled at Rachel, "She went through all this fucking crap to get me my body, and she's fucking gone!"

Rachel sighed, "I know Sai. I'm sorry."

_"She's not gone. Not completely."_

We all froze at that voice. I looked at the crypt, where a ghost was now levitating above it.

_"Saiem..."_

I gulped, "Gran?"

_"Ah, so you do remember who I am."_ She murmured, a small smile tugging at her lips, _"Your friend is not gone. She waits for you."_

"Where?"

_"Where your family is."_

I watched as she faded away; though I kept staring at the spot she had been. Where my family is...? The way she said that makes it sound as if they're all alive. That doesn't make any sense though, my family is all dead. Every last one of them.

"Um. Who was that?"

I looked over at Monique, Kim's friend who had helped me jus as much as Kim had. I shook my head to clear it,

"That was my Grandma." I looked at Rachel, "What did she mean?"

"Your brothers aren't dead."

A low protective growl came loose from my throat. I swear, if my brothers hurt her in anyway, shape, or form, I'm going to kill them.

* * *

I watched as Sai paced the room. Body wise, she still looked like Kim, but her eyes had darkened to her emerald green, instead of Kim's olive/leaf green. Her hair was also a bit darker in color, now it looked more red then orange. Lastly, she had grown a few inches. It was strange to see Shego in Kim's body, but the signs where there and it pained me to see my friend like this. She had never asked for it in the first place.

The punishment she had received for what she had done wasn't right, everyone knew it at the time, but we couldn't appose the men at that point in time. The kicker was that she hadn't done anything wrong to warrant the punishment in the first place. Her older brother and father were furious with her because of something she had no control over.

Her heritage.

I was brought back to reality when I felt Monique wince next to me. Sai was muttering on about how unfair it all was, with the occasional curse thrown in with it. I pulled Monique into my arms and held her close.

"Sh, love. She needs time."

"I know. I feel so bad, so useless."

"There was nothing you could've done. Fate has a weird way of going about things. I know. She's pulled plenty of pranks on me over the years." I whispered in her ear, nibbling on the edge of it gently. She relaxed into my arms and we stood there for a few hours, letting Sai calm down.

She wasn't in the right state of mind to hear that her 'father' was alive too.

* * *

Ok, mental note to self. Heed Shego's warnings in the future. I have no idea what happened, but as it is, I'm standing in a room filled with weapons; without a body.

When everything had happened, I had closed my eyes to bear through it. When I opened them again, I was here, completely confused as to why. The room was dark, and it looked to have been night outside. The only reason I knew there was weapons in here was from the glow one candle had cast onto a wall. It had been enough to see the sharp point of a blades tip.

"I see you've finally made it. About time." The snarky comment made me turn around, where two tall males where walking in. They looked the same, features wise, but one was bulkier then the other; with a slight pale blue complexion.

Hego.

"Well sorry I took so long then. You know how things are, can't travel at the sound of speed when you need to." I stated, my tone cold.

"Oh do shut up. You're annoying." Hego stated.

I couldn't help the small chuckle that came out, "Just like your sister..."

That froze them both to their spots, and sneer plastered on their faces.

"She is no sister of mine!"

"Nor is she my daughter!"

I stood silently and watched as they lit more candles. They came to stand in front of me, looking me over. I wasn't in the mood to deal with them; my head hurt, my eyes felt like they were about to bleed, and I couldn't feel any part of my body.

"You know. I would say, 'take a picture' but I don't think I would show up as a ghost."

"Oh, you're not dead. We messed with the jewels in that basement. We knew Saiem would eventually try to find away out. We wanted to be prepared. Anyone who tries to help her will be ripped from their body, leaving it in the same state as Saiem's own."

"Mm. Yes. Well, one down fall to your little plan. I was wearing her necklace. If what you say is true, then she's in control of my body as of right now. I might not know much about her, but she's probably going to come here and kick your asses."

"She doesn't know we're alive."

"Ah, but I bet Rachel does."

The growls were enough to make me smirk. Shego's become a bad influence on me, I swear. I watched in silence again as they stood in a corner, murmuring about what they could do. Eventually, I think they figured it out, because they came back over to me and sat at the table next to me.

"We're going to kill your body." her father stated, "She might be in control of it, but she doesn't have her powers back."

Ok, that I'm going to stay quiet on. I don't want them knowing that there's a possibility that she can use them since Rachel placed my blood on the necklace.

"Then she can't kill us for what we did."

"Ok. This I have to ask about, what do you mean?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Well, why not? If I'm going to be dead soon, what's the point?"

"I'm not telling you."

I sighed softly and turned away from them to look at the room. After a while they left the room. I was tempted to see if I could get out of the room, but I highly doubt I'll be able to find my way around.

"They sentenced her to her state because of her heritage."

I spun around to see a tall male standing in the corner.

"Mego...?"

"So you know who we all are?"

"I have dreams from Shego's past."

"Well, how do you know its Mego then?"

"Pale purple tint."

"Fair enough." He murmured, "Ok, look. I don't really care for my sister; She's a cold bitch. But I don't like my father or older brother either. So I'm going to tell you what they wont."

I nodded, "Ok."

'They don't like her. Years before she was born, an Angel gave father a warning. They told him that if he wasn't careful, he would be over thrown by his own blood, his own daughter. The Angel had also told him that though she shares some looks with him, she is not his. She is unique. She is a mixed breed."

"Her father was an angel, wasn't he?"

"Yes." He looked around, and then sat at the table, "She is, in her own right, a ruler."

"How so?"

"Mother was the next in line to rule her clan. Father is the current ruler of both his and hers because they were together. He wanted to keep control, so he faked a crime and blamed it on her. Since she was a slave, she couldn't really fight back. I remember sitting there with the twins, watching her be whipped. She never screamed out, she wasn't the type to give others the pleasure of hearing her pain. As part of the punishment, she was given a sentence to live the rest of eternity in a necklace, while her body was put in stasis."

"So she's like that because her 'father' didn't want to be over-thrown?"

"Yes, he also ordered mothers death to be on the safe side."

I was seeing red. In a fit of anger, and being scared, a woman who had done nothing to him was put in a necklace. Oh, he was so dead the first chance I get to touch him.

Mego sat with me for another hour, chatting, asking me how Shego was. He kept expressing how he didn't really care, but I could see a little concern reflected in his eyes. I told him little, not wanting to give away too much, he might not be like his father, but I still didn't trust him yet. The door opening again made him shrink on instinct and hide under the table. I turned and watched as the twins walked down the stairs.

"So, when do we get to help Sai kick dad's ass?"

I laughed loudly, grinning.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." I stated, sitting down on the couch in Rachel's living room. I watched as Monique stood in front of my friend. She was demanding that Rachel remove her shirt so she could see the wound Rach had received on our way out of my home.

I was grateful she had given me time to relax, I really needed it. I feel weird being in Kim's body, but I plan on getting her back soon, so I'll just have to bear through it. I swear though, if my brothers did anything to Kimmie, they would be begging me to end their lives by the time I got through with them.

"Damn it! Rachel, shut up and do as I say."

I turned my attention back to the two lovebirds in front of me. Monique had success in getting Rachel's top off, but now Rach was refusing to let Monique touch the wound.

"No. You don't have to do this."

"What part of 'shut up' don't you get? You got that wound because you were protecting me, let me at least bandage it for you."

They continued to argue, even though Rachel relaxed and let Monique fix her up. She had gotten a wound from one of the Hell Hounds that had been put on watch around my home. It had seen Monique and lunged, Rachel had jumped in its path; receiving a nicely sized bite to her shoulder and neck. She had beet it senseless, and had continued walking as if nothing had happened. Once we were at a reasonable distance, I had tapped into her powers to help me flash us back here. From there it went into Monique throwing a tantrum and demanding that Rachel explain why she had done what she did.

"I can't believe you did that." I stated again, a chuckle coming loose.

"Oh, shut up Sai. You would have done the same for Kim."

"That is entirely besides the point." I responded, "You see, had I done the same, Kim would have beet me senseless before 'patching' me up again."

Rachel grumbled, then whimpered when she felt Monique pour Peroxide onto her wounds. I held back my laugh and went into the room Kim had been using.

I'm only going to admit this to you... Ok? Because honestly, if Rachel found out, I would be teased to death.

I love Kim.

I don't know why or how it happened, but I do. Right now, though, I needed to be close to her. I might be in her body, but it wasn't enough. I laid down on the bed and nuzzled into the pillow she had been using. It was enough to let me relax and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Ow! Monique!"

"Oh hush."

I whimpered again as I felt her tighten the bandages around my shoulder and neck. When she was done, she moved to put everything away. I watched as she came back and straddled my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and nuzzling into my chest.

"Baby...?" I whispered, holding her close.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong now?"

"I feel bad."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and we'll find Kim soon."

"I don't like seeing you get hurt."

I nodded and carefully stood up, still holding her in my arms. She protested that I shouldn't be lifting her, but I ignored her and took her to my room. I laid us both down in my bed and pulled the covers over us.

"Rach..."

"Shh, get some sleep baby. I'll be right here when you wake up."

She murmured something and nuzzled closer, eventually falling asleep. I spent the next few hours watching her before for falling asleep as well. It was the first time in a long time that I had a pleasant dream.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for this chapter as well. My muse has been running off on me and coming back at random moments. The down fall to this is the fact that I'm asleep when she shows up to say hi, so by the time I get to typing, most of what I thought of is gone.

Yeah... I'm gonna have a word with her the next time I see her.

I know Mego is a lot more self-centered in the show, but I wanted to express that only Shego's father and older brother really hate her.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Eleven**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Yo!

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Ow! Damn it!" I whimpered, looking down at the pan I dropped on my foot.

I had woken up before Sai and Monique, and had decided to make some food. The pan dropping on my foot had been the forth thing to hurt me this morning. The first had been the corner of the night stand hitting my neck as I rolled out of the bed. It had woken me up fully, and I'm just grateful that Monique slept through it.

The second had been as I was walking out of the room. As I had shut the door, my pinkie toe was just close enough to get caught and pulled to the side. I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelping loudly from the pain.

The next had been as I passed the table in the kitchen. There's a piece of one side that had been banged enough times to leave a sharp little splinter. I had yet to fix it, and had completely spaced it as I ran my hand over that exact spot. Needless to say, the wood went right through the skin on the pad of my thumb. Blood had poured out of the wound for a few minutes as I carefully pulled out the splinter, though I think there's still some in there.

The last had been as I was reaching for the smallest pan I had. I have them hanging above the island so that I can get to them with ease. As I had pulled it down, the handle had bumped another one and caused it to drop dead center onto my foot.

Yeah... I'm having a very off morning.

"You know. I could always cook for you."

I turned to see Monique walking in, sitting on one of the stools I have set up on one side of the island.

"Then I wouldn't have to worry about eating food that has your blood in it."

I blushed deeply at that statement, "You saw that?"

"And the bang to your neck as well as the door almost taking out your pinkie toe."

I whimpered slightly and turned towards the stove, trying to hide my embarrassment. I heard Monique chuckle as I started making eggs.

Oh, please tell me Sai didn't hear any of this. Then I would never live it down.

* * *

_I smiled slightly as I stood a distance away from the happy scene. It was the same one that Kimmie and I had seen. You know, the one with the two women and the small child watching the sunset? Yeah, I was back there again, and this time I was alone._

_"Hey, Mama! Look!" The child said, pointing in my direction, "Doesn't she look lonely? Could we ask if she wants to join us?" She asked sweetly._

_I looked around me, wondering who she was talking about._

_"I'll go ask baby. Ok?"_

_"Yay!"_

_I watched in bewilderment as the taller of the two walked over to me. When she came closer I felt my heart stop at the sight of myself, if a few years older._

_"I thought as much." She murmured, shaking her head, "You're not suppose to be seeing this, you know."_

_"Why am I then?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice._

_"Honestly? I haven't a clue. But it might have something to do with Kimmie being a Fallen Angel, as well as a 'seer'."_

_"Wait... You're telling me Kimmie, little redheaded hero, is an Angel?"_

_"I said Fallen Angel. There's a major difference. Monique's one too."_

_I was seeing spots as I looked over the shoulder of my older self and saw the other two looking at us._

_"They can't tell what you look like, so don't worry. Besides, this is only one of several futures that might happen."_

_"Can you explain what you mean?"_

_"Look at the books on Rachel's shelves. You'll figure it out then. Oh, say 'hi' to dad for me. Make it as sarcastic as you can too, please."_

_My head jerked back to look at myself as I heard the word 'father'. Before I could ask about it though, I felt Kim's body waking up._

I glanced around before jolting out of the room and over to the bookshelf. I heard a door opening but I ignored it as I scanned through all of them, finally finding one that looked promising. I plucked it from the shelf it was on and flipped through it, eventually seeing what I was looking for.

"'Fallen Angel: A term used to describe an Angel that isn't born from an Angel's body.'" I read aloud as I sat down on the couch, "'It is rare to see these beings, but every couple of generations one to ten are born. They could have Human's, or immortals as parents. When they reach a certain point in their life, their powers will unlock themselves. They are considered the strongest of all the races in the world. No one has yet to figure out how this particular race of beings have come to be in the world, but it is said that they are the final judgment of a person's life. If they want some one to continue to live, then that person will.'"

I flipped through a few more pages and stopped, "'Seer: A unique trait that is passed down through the females of certain blood lines. The males can carry the trait, but they cannot use the ability, if they have a daughter, the daughter receives the trait. Most can use it at their disposal while others will only ever have dreams about the past, present, and future. Note, though, that nothing is written in stone, and everything done in the present, or even the past, can change the future.'"

I closed the book as I saw Rachel come to stand in front of me. She handed me a plate of food, and though I didn't want it, I knew that I needed to eat it to make sure Kim's body stayed healthy. I set the book down and took the plate, my thoughts running a mile a minute through my head.

Oh, life just got so much more complicated.

* * *

The twins and Mego had left a few minutes ago and once the door shut, I started moving around, looking at the walls. It had taken some time, But I found out that if I thought about it hard enough, I could touch things. My body wasn't real, I could still see through my hand, but now I could pick things up.

I had just reached the farthest corner from the door when I felt myself go through something. I looked down to see a nicely sized desk. Papers were covering every inch, and there was a parchment sticking out of an open drawer. I carefully pulled it out and looked at it. There was directions on it explaining all the places to go in this house.

Hm... Time to be nosey, don't you agree?

I slowly followed the directions, moving about the house. I made sure not to let anyone who was awake see or hear me. It took me to her fathers room, where I found a small symbol etched onto a corner of the mirror in his bathroom. The next few directions were her brothers room's, and I found similar, though a little different from each other, symbols. Next place was the basement, where I found boxes carved into the wood of one wall. More symbols were in some of them, while the others were blank.

"Ok... So..."

"You shouldn't be up here."

I whirled around to see a shadowy figure standing in the corner. I backed up into the wall behind me to the point that I felt myself fazing through it.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help my daughter."

"Who are you?"

The person moved forward to show me a tall man that looked no older then twenty.

"I am Jaeis. I am Saiem's real father."

Um... Is it possible for a ghost like being to faint? Cause I think I just did.

* * *

**A/N:** So... I ask once again, anyone hate me?

I'm actually really happy at the moment. The chapter is a bit short, but I was able to update this story and three others, as well as post another one shot. So, yeah, my mind is a bit fried, but it was going a mile a minute. Hehe, just like Shego's had been, huh? Eh, if you had been in my house, you would have seen me moving between five different documents as I worked... Um, yeah, I'm rambling now so I'll stop.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Twelve**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Yo. I've been thinking about having one link on here for One-Shots. But I can't always think of one to type. So I thought I would extend the offer of posting some of others. I know many might not do it, but Still, it was a thought and I wanted to get it out there. I'm goofy like that.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, Jaeis was standing in front of me. He looked just like Shego's father that it was actually scary. He had short brown hair, and eyes to match. All he had on was a pair of old ripped peasant pants, with his white wings laying flat against his back.

"You are the one that found Saiem's necklace, yes?"

I nodded slightly.

"How is she?"

"Right now? Probably furious. Can I ask why you're here and who you are?"

"I told you. I am her real father."

"I know that sir. But I mean race wise... You're an Angel, yes?"

"No. I am a Fallen Angel, much stronger then the regulars. That is what makes Saiem so unique that he locked her soul in that piece of jewelry. She is both an immortal, and a Fallen Angel. As to answer your other question, I failed in my promise to her mother to always protect Saiem from too much pain. She knew of what I was, but loved me regardless." He looked away from me, trying to hide the pain from me. I didn't need to see his eyes though because his tone of voice told me just how much he hurt, "That man was my brother, my twin. But when I got old enough to go through the change, I became a Fallen instead of an immortal. It cut all blood ties between us. The only thing that connects us is our looks. When She came to work for us, I fell for her hard, but The Call made her go to my brother first. She did not love him though, not like she did me. After she gave birth to Hego, she found me and asked me to give her a daughter, something that my brother couldn't take from her."

"And you did just that, huh?"

"Could you deny the person you love the one thing they want?"

He looked back up and into my eyes as he said that. My heart broke for him, the pain was as clear as day in his eyes. I shook my head, I couldn't deny Shego anything, and the one thing she wanted most was her freedom; and it was something I would give my life for, if it would make her happy.

"I couldn't do it either. I took her in a field, and then, to make him think it was his, she seduced him not but a week later. She regretted it, but she had to, or else he would have known. Luckily, she did give birth to a baby girl." He glanced at the wall behind me, "My time is running out, I want so badly to return to her mother, I miss her. But I promised that I would try and help Saiem get her body back first."

"How can I help then?"

"Don't break her heart." He stated soundly, "Don't do what I did. Don't walk away when she needs you the most... If she ever needs you."

I nodded, then glanced at the boxes on the wall, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is the spell to break her of her curse. But only him and I can say it, or it'll never work."

I frowned, "Only you two?"

"When we were younger we were like the little ones... Um, Wego's, Right? ... Yeah, we were like them. We made up our own language so that when we were in trouble we could talk to each other with out our father knowing. He used the language to help him bind her. I had forgotten the language over the years so the chances of her getting out are very slim because of that."

I nodded and we stood in silence, both looking at the wall. A plan was slowly starting to form in my mind. I glanced at the symbols, and the boxes.

"Do you, by chance, have a cell phone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Does it have picture messaging?"

"Yes."

I grinned slightly, "Can I barrow it for a sec?"

He held it out to me, and after a minute I grabbed it. I flipped it open and went to the messages. I typed in Mo's number and sent a short txt.

_"Forward these to my brothers. Please don't ask, I'll explain later. -Kim"_

I took a picture of the boxes, then sent it. I moved around to each of Shego's brothers rooms, as well as her fathers and took a picture of the symbols, then sent them as well. Once done I added one last thing as I walked back to Jaeis,

_"Need to know what they say... It involves Shego..."_

Now let's just pray my brothers can figure it out.

* * *

Monique and I were staring at Saiem as what she said finally sank into our brains. I had made my friend eat, then had placed her plate in the sink before coming back to the living room. Before I could ask her anything, I heard a phone go off. I turned to see Monique pull hers out and open the txt she just got.

"Um... Rachel..."

I walked over to look at what she was seeing, the moment I did my face paled and I looked at Saiem. She had been staring off into space, but now was staring at us.

"What?"

"It's an unknown number... But whoever sent it says their Kim."

She jumped up and all but ran over to us. We both stood behind Monique as she got the pictures and then forwarded them like asked, it was the very last txt that caused Sai to whimper,

_"Need to know what they say... It involves Shego..."_

I watched as Sai looked away and walked into the room I gave Kim. The next thing we heard was a muffled scream of pain and heartache. Both of us flinched as we heard it and I pulled Monique into my arms, holding her close. I ran my left hand through her hair while my right rubbed her back, trying to keep her relaxed.

"Why did she want her brothers to have the pictures?"

"She's the daughter of a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist... Her brothers are hella freakin smart, and if they need help, her friend Wade is easily reachable."

Ok... Kind of scary; I actually feel sorry for Sai, if she gets together with Kim family reunions are gonna be hell.

* * *

Once I was done screaming my lungs... Kim's lungs out, I lifted my head from the pillow I had used to muffle it and started pacing the room. Could the pictures she had taken been a key factor to me being in the necklace? Or was some higher powers leading us on a wild goose chase? It was really starting to get to me and though I like having a body again, I didn't want to be in Kim's for too long. It was hers, not mine.

Another question running through my mind was how she even sent the pictures in the first place, both my father and my mothers lines were very traditional, they wouldn't get a modern day contraption like a cell phone. All this was really starting to piss me off and I wanted to kill someone. No one had the right to put Kim through all of this crap. She was only trying to help me, and apparently helping me might cause her to lose her life. I swear though, if I find her dead, my 'father' is going to wish he had killed me all those years ago.

As I thought back to what Rachel had said a few minutes ago I looked at the night stand, where Kim's _all-in-one_ special thingamabob was resting. A thought struck me and I grabbed it before going out into the living room again. I cleared my throat to break up the couple hugging each other tightly,

"Yes Shego?"

"Can I have that number?" I asked softly, trying not to sound mean. Monique was Kim's friend, and though I'm a bitch, I want to be nice to her.

"Why?"

"Kim once told me that Wade could do just about anything... I thought maybe he could track the number for me... It might lead us to Kim."

I saw Rachel nodded, "That might work. I would say where your family is, but they move so often that I lost track of them."

I nodded, knowing that she was trying; it was only of the things I loved about Rachel, she would always help me out if she could. I handed the device in my hand over to Monique and she called Wade, I listened as she gave him the number and asked him to track it. It wasn't even a minute later that he told us where to go. After an hour prep, we left... The immortal way, of course.

I hope I find Kim in one piece, even if she is a ghost.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I finished another chapter with only two hours of sleep... Been up all night working on it... And yes... I made Shego say Thingamabob... Its a word... I think? Eh, whatever.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Thirteen**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

We had only been in the room for an hour after I had sent though txt's when a bright light suddenly filled the place. When it was over, Rachel, Mo, and Shego stood in front of me. Shego was, of course, in my body, but it couldn't have been anybody else. The moment it was gone I saw Jaeis move into the shadows, shaking his head slightly.

"Kim?"

I looked back at my self, "Yeah Shego?"

"You're ok, right?"

"Fine. They can't touch me anyway. But, um..."

She frowned slightly and moved closer to me. She reached out to stroke my cheek, but her hand went right through it. She growled softly; though it sounded more like a pained whimper, and stepped back.

"I talked to your brothers... and your father." I hoped she could hear the double meaning in my voice, but I wasn't sure, "Mego isn't going to interfere, and the Wego's want to help us."

"And my father?"

I glanced at Jaeis, who was looking at 'me' with a longing look.

"Well..." I started, wondering what I should say, "Your father wants you dead... While your _father_ wants to help you."

"Hey!" Jaeis stated loudly, "I never said you could tell her."

"Too late now," I said, "Since she now knows you're here."

Everyone whirled around to look at him. It was dead silent as Jaeis looked at everyone briefly before looking at 'me' with fear and wonder.

"Daughter?"

"Yeah, um. Who the hell are you?"

"You know. I would really like it if you didn't cuss while in my body." I stated.

"Sorry Pumpkin."

I heard Monique and Rachel chuckle and couldn't hold back the grin I felt forming on my face. Jaeis looked back and forth between me and my body then cut his hand. I watched silently as he walked over to 'me' and grabbed 'my' hand. He sliced my palm and pressed his blood to mine. Then he walked over and let a few drops drip onto my palms, after he made me hold them face up first of course.

"This is all I can do." He murmured, "Figure out the spell, get out of here, and get back into your body." He looked back, "Go back to your home Saiem. Place your hands on the wall with the jewels, and Kim will return while you go back into the necklace." He paused for a minute and took a deep breath, "I never got to see you growing up, and I regret letting my brother do this to you. But know that I do love you. Even if you hate me."

We watched as he faded away, as if he was never there in the first place. Before we could really think on it though, the door burst open and Hego and his father stepped inside. The thrashing that followed was scary.

The instant they were in the room, Rachel and Shego lunged at them, catching them around the middle and pushing them to the ground. Powers and energy sparked around the room, and though we couldn't _see_ it, Monique and I sure did feel it.

Hego was trying to roll Shego over so he could gain the upper hand, but she refused to let him as she continued to punch him, using her powers to make it hurt more. I should really be worried considering she's using _my_ body, but I think I would have done the same if I were in control of it.

Rachel, on the other hand, was pinned under Shego's 'dad'; blocking the attacks he was throwing at her. Her powers surged up to protect her, and I only know this because of the see through white shield that was in front of her. She was able to maneuver a foot and kick him off her before rolling to her feet and running at him.

It went back and forth like this for a long time. Eventually weapons were conjured and used as they fought. Monique and I stood back as far as we could, trying to stay out of the way. I was really trying not to get in the way, I didn't want to cause either Rachel or Shego harm; the latter because I'm sure I would have felt it too... (I'll let you ponder that one)

My hope of not doing so went out the window the moment I saw Shego's 'dad' throw a knife dead at my body. Without thinking I made a mad dash for Shego and stood in front of her. Before it hit though, I felt soft wings wrap around me and deflect the weapon; sending it across the room and back at her 'father'. It landed dead in the chest, but I didn't watch what happened next because I turned to look at 'myself'. I was beyond surprised to see two white fluffy wings coming out of my back.

"Shego...?" I mumbled, hoping she could explain.

"Not now Princess." She murmured, making them rest on my back as she went after Hego again.

I was now starting to worry. What the hell was happening to my body, and what did Shego know about it. I wanted to find out, but I knew I had to wait. Eventually Rachel and Shego got Hego and his father to leave, and once they were out of the room, they turned back to me.

"Ok. Now Shego." I stated, holding back the frustration I felt.

"You are a Fallen Angel." She said.

Is it possible for a ghost to faint a second time? Cause I think I did it again.

* * *

I lunged forward the moment I saw Kimmie's eyes roll back into her head and start to fall to the ground. It didn't cross my mind at the time that I wouldn't be able to hold her, but I did it none the less. Luckily, when she fell through my arms, she didn't fall through the floor.

It took a minute, but she did open her eyes again and stare at me.

"Shego..."

"Sorry Princess. I just found out."

"How?"

I smiled slightly, "Remember that dream we had of the two women and the little girl?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's just say that they could sort of see me and explained a few things to me. Or, well, one of them explained. The others only watched from a distance." I explained, not letting her know that it was our future selves.

She nodded, then glanced down at her hands, where my real fathers blood had dried.

"Your dad said he was a Fallen Angel. That he had turned into one instead of going through the transformation into an immortal. That's one of the reasons why his brother hates you."

I nodded, then glanced at Rachel, who had Monique in her arms, fussing over the cuts she had on her face and neck. It was a funny sight, and even managed to make me chuckle silently. Rachel must of heard it cause she turned to glare at me playfully, making me look back at Kim; who was watching the scene as well.

"You can give me the full story tomorrow. Alright? Now, tell me where you found those symbols."

"Your brothers' rooms and your 'dads'. The rest is on the wall behind you."

I turned and moved towards the wall, looking at the symbols. I carefully etched each one into my mind, reminding myself to think on them later.

"No offense. But I would love to be back in my body right now."

A very light blush formed on my cheeks and I coughed lightly.

"Right." I murmured, moving over to Rachel and Monique. I grabbed their hands and flashed us to my home's basement. I walked over to the wall and pressed my hands to it, making sure they were touching a few of the jewels.

I felt a jolt and heard the crypt swing shut loudly.

Oh god, here comes the dizziness.

0987654321

I felt the jolt go through my body and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was back in my body. I flexed my hands and stretched, feeling my wings expand before folding themselves back against my skin.

"Shego?"

_"Yeah Princess?"_

I grinned slightly at the sound of her voice in my head and moved over to Mo and Rachel. Monique hugged me tightly before moving back.

"Good to see you again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Shego's cranky."

_"Yea... Ok. You're going down when I get out."_

I smirked and glanced around, "Can we go home? I need to talk to Wade and my brothers."

Rachel nodded and flashed us to the flat above her bar, where I grabbed my stuff and half dragged Monique out of the place. She whined the whole way down and out of the building. I told her to to stop it because she had Rachel's number, to which she started pouting and grumbling under her breath. I dropped her off when we got back and headed to my parents house, where my brothers still lived.

* * *

I watched silently as Kim dragged Monique away from me. I had to chuckle at the fact that Monique was whining. It was really cute to see. Once their car was out of sight, I stepped back in and started to make sure I was stocked for the night. The bartender I have couldn't work, and though I didn't want to, I had to do it.

A beep made me look up and grab my phone. I flipped it open to see a txt from Monique,

_'I've only been away from you for a few minutes, but I already miss you. Is that sad?'_

I smiled slightly, _'No. I feel the same baby. I'll see you soon though. Alright? I'll call you tonight before you go to bed.'_

_'Promise?'_

_'I promise love. Now relax.'_

I set my phone down again and went back to work, thoughts of Monique filling my mind as I moved around the bar.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok... Kind on bland in my opinion. But eh, it's a chapter, and it works... Right?

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Fourteen**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** I hate writer's block...

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_"You might want to hide those before you go in there."_

I stopped and frowned, "Yeah, probably. Know how?"

_"Um... Think them gone or hidden, maybe? I'm not really sure."_

I shrugged and gave it a shot. Moments later my shirt was fixed and my wings were gone. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door of my old home. I opened the door with my key and headed for the garage, knowing that's where my brothers would be.

They had just started college a few months back and were probably scaring the life out of their teachers by now.

_"Why not home school them, then?"_

I'm surprised you know what that means, Sai.

_"Oi."_

Mom and Dad might have the money for that, but the tweebs like to get out of the house when they can.

_"Tweebs?"_

Yeah, it's my nickname for them.

I heard Shego chuckle slightly as I opened the door, "Yo."

"Hey sis. We've been working on it, but we're gonna need time."

"Well, as of now I have all the time in the world. Though I would like it if you can get it too me as soon as you could."

They glanced at each other for a second before looking back, "What do we get out of it?"

"I'll take you on my next Dig, and you can each bring back a souvenir."

"Add a couple hundred bucks to spend on what we want and you got a deal."

_"Greedy little things aren't they."_

"Ok, you might not get it right away though."

"Fair enough." Jim stated before turning back towards their computer, "We have Wade helping, like you asked. Mom and Dad want you to stay for dinner."

"Ok, I'm gonna head up to my old room then."

When I got there, I felt everything freeze and watched as Shego moved around, looking at everything. Most of my old stuff was still in here, so it gave her a preview into my past.

"I'm rather surprised, I pictured a lot more pink then this."

"Oh really?"

"MmHm."

I watched as Shego reached down and stroked the comforter of my old bedding. She let out a sigh as everything went back into motion.

_"I wish I could really feel what I'm touching."_

Yeah, I know.

_"Do you take anything for granted?"_

Not really. My family, and maybe Wade, from time to time. What about you?

_"Having a body. I might have only been a slave, but I took nearly everything for granted. It wasn't till I was condemned to this necklace that I realized it though."_

I smiled slightly, not at what she said, but at the fact that she would admit it. I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the ceiling while I played with Shego's necklace. I spent a few minutes in thought before explaining my meeting with her father. I needed something to do before I had dinner with my family.

* * *

_I miss you..._

I smirked slightly at the txt from Monique before responding. It had been nearly a month since we had last seen each other. Kim sent txts, filling us in on what her brothers were finding, and how close they were, every few days. I had to stop Monique from driving up here a few times, telling her that Kim needed her friend. It had only lasted for so long, apparently, because now she was starting up on it again.

_Baby, please..._

I sighed slightly as I read that one.

_Where are you?_

_Home._

I nodded slightly and closed my eyes, picturing her as I flashed myself to her house. I heard a gasp ans opened my eyes to see Monique running towards me. She threw herself into my arms and nuzzled into my neck.

"I missed you too, baby."

"You're cruel."

"How so?"

"You could have done that this whole month, and you just now decide to?"

I chuckled softly and ran my hands through her hair, pulling her back gently so I could give her a kiss. She pretended to refuse me at first, but gave in a seconds later and deepened it. Our tongues fought playfully for a time before we had to pull back for breath. I trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear, nibbling on the lobe for a moment before trailing more down her throat.

"I'm sorry Love. I didn't mean to."

"B-bullshit."

I smirked slightly and bit down on her collar bone gently, "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Take me to dinner."

"After that?" I asked next, moving back up the other side of her neck.

"Dancing."

"And after that?" I whispered hotly in her ear, making her moan.

"Mm... We'll see."

I gave a fake pout, but held true to my word. I took her out to eat, then to a night club down the street for dancing. We spent the whole night talking, sometimes good, sometimes bad. She had been having dreams off and on about my past, and though I didn't like talking about it much; I answered every question she asked me. I barely managed to stop her from crying a few times, it was a sight I didn't want to witness, especially if I was the one to cause it.

Though, I would relish in it if she cried from happiness because of something I did. But... That's a given, right?

She spent the whole night teasing me. Light touches here and there, a few small kisses and a grind or two while we danced. By the time we were back in her apartment, I was beyond horny for her. The door was barely closed a minute before I had her pinned against it, kissing her deeply as our hands roamed each others body.

I think I might start popping in randomly if this happens every time.

* * *

I know I don't have a body... Kind of hard not to know that with the state I'm in, but I don't think I would be able to last a minute if I had to meet Pumpkin's family in person. Her mother and father are normal... I guess, but get them started on their work, and I'm lost. Her brothers are no different, and have even asked a question or two that I couldn't even start to understand. Kim seems to know what their saying and either knocks them down a few notches or answers with a response that is equally confusing.

They don't share the same looks, but their are a lot like my little brothers. They loved to annoy me when we were little, and Princess seems to have to go through the same with her brothers too.

We went back to her apartment after that first dinner, but her parents insisted that she come by a couple days a week. Besides having to listen to them all go on about things I don't get, Kimmie's been going on missions again. That Drakken character is still my favorite to listen to. He seems to always stumble over his words when he goes into his really long rants that have me nearly asleep by the time he's done. Kim always knows what to say to shoot him down though.

Kim's dreams of my past have eased up a bit in this past month. We get a few dreams of her past too, and though I don't get everything, she still takes the time to explain everything to me. I'm rather surprised she hasn't snapped at me yet. I would be the first to admit to being a bitch from time to time, but she seems to just go with the flow and ignores it.

I have to say that I'm grateful she told me about her meeting my dad. It's nice to know that he loved me, though I never met him before now. I know he's gone, but I do hope to see him again so we can talk.

Yeah, that last bit doesn't really sound like me, huh? Oh well, I guess it the child in me.

Well, Kimmie's going to sleep now; time to spend a few hours where I can actually feel her touch, even if it's not real. Night.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah... Another crappy ending to a chapter... in my opinion anyway.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Fifteen**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** Yo. Long time no upload, huh? Sorry. My muse has been jumping around like crazy with other idea's that I can't really get them straight anymore.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_"No, no, no. You're doing it wrong Princess."_

I growled as my wings settled down against my back, "How am I suppose to do it then?"

I was standing in my backyard, trying to learn how to fly. We had been working on it for the past few hours. My new powers had been showing up randomly for the past month. So when I wasn't helping my brothers, I was out here testing them out. I've gotten most of them down, and Shego had decided that it was time to learn how to fly.

It was definitely a lot harder to do then I thought. All the other powers were rather easy. I had even learned how to Flash myself from one place to another, though Shego told me to go slowly on that so I didn't hurt myself. The farthest I could go right now was from my front door to the back wall of my yard. I didn't dare try anything where people could see me, so I was restricted to my back yard and inside my house.

_"Instinct. You're trying way too hard. Relax, let you mind go and think about flying, like a bird."_

"Where did you learn this?" I asked, doing as told. I closed my eyes and continued to relax as I felt my wings moving.

_"It how we learn to control our powers. You shouldn't have to think about it, you should just be able to do it."_

I nodded slightly and grinned when I felt my feet leave the ground. I continued to take it slow, and when I opened my eyes, I saw I was level with my roof. I wanted to go higher, but didn't; as much as I wanted to just be able to do it, I had to take my time or I could kill myself. And that wouldn't do anyone any good.

_"You can't die. Not unless you get your head chopped off."_

"Thank you for that _lovely_ tip. Now all I have to worry about is someone slicing my head off with a sword while working... Stop reading my thoughts." I snapped out playfully at the end.

I heard her chuckle as I slowly lowered myself back to the ground. I went to my kitchen and got a bottle of water, drinking it down as my phone went off.

_We finished it._

I grinned slightly and headed to my parents while I called Monique.

It was time to give Shego her body back.

* * *

Monique was practically bouncing as we got to Kim's old house and were ushered into the garage. Her brothers left when Kim asked, and she handed me the paper with the language on it. I only had to glance at it to know how to speak it, and I understood completely.

I went about placing four candles in each direction and lighting them. Then stood back and watched as Kim stood in the middle of it, holding Saiem's necklace in her hand. She was stroking over the emerald, and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Ready Kim?"

She looked up, blinked, then nodded, "Yeah."

I started saying the words, letting the language flow through me as the air sizzled with power. I repeated them over a few times, letting my voice raise each time. When I was done, a bright flash filled the room and we saw Sai's ghostly body standing in front of Kim.

"Thank you, Princess. You didn't have to do this for me, but I thank you none the less for setting me free."

I could hear the pain in Sai's voice, and knew that she was trying not to say something.

"Shego?" Kim murmured, watching as Sai started to fade, her body recalling it's soul back to it.

"Yes?"

Sai was nearly faded completely, and she didn't have time to reply to what Kim said next,

"I love you."

When Saiem was gone, and the air back to normal, I watched as Monique raced over to the redhead and held onto her as she cried. I blew out the candles, picked them up and left the two friends alone, knowing Kim needed it. I leaned against the wall next to the door for close to an hour. When they finally came out, I could tell that Kim needed Monique more then ever. I smiled slightly at Mo and mouth 'I'll see you later' silently before heading out. I needed to find Saiem, and fast; I needed to know how she felt about Kim.

* * *

I swear my heart stopped. I mean, I know it was beating in my chest, I could feel it, but emotionally it was frozen. Kim loved me. She had said it herself, She _loves_ me. When I could finally gain the courage to open my eyes, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I sat up slowly and looked around the dark room; ignoring the salty water rolling down my skin to soak the shirt I was wearing. Even with my powers I couldn't see a damn thing. My body felt tired, weak, but I knew I had been left in stasis; so everything was fine.

I took my time standing up. When I could hold my balance, I worked out the kinks in my muscles and walked around, trying to find a wall. This place felt strangely like the void I had lived in for far too long. I needed to get out of here, but it would take a while for my powers to be where they needed to before I could use them.

_I love you._

I froze again as I heard Kim's voice in my head, repeating the words over and over again. I felt my powers snap ans sizzle around me, I closed my eyes and breathed in deep as I thought of my 'father's' house. In a matter of seconds I was standing in the dinning room, glaring darkly into several different sets of eyes.

The Wego's were the first to react, jumping up and launching into me, hugging me tightly. Kim had told me how they felt, and though I felt a small urge to kick their asses, I hugged them back before the stepped away and stood behind me.

Mego was next. He stood and walked over in a fashion that portrayed boredom. He held out his hand and gave me a small smirk.

"Welcome back, Saiem."

"Thank you, Miash." I stated, grabbing his wrist. He moved off to the side and leaned against the wall.

By now my _father_ and older brother were standing up, glaring at me.

"How the hell did you get your body back?"

I growled deeply and didn't answer. He fired off more questions and demanded that I answer them, though I kept my mouth tightly shut. Standing in front of me was a man who had placed me in a necklace, killed my mother, and did it all because he wanted power. My mother is dead because of him, and for that, I _will_ be taking his life. Once my body didn't feel like it wasn't going to drop at any second, I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground with my arms around his throat. I heard Hego yelling at me, and glanced back briefly to see the Wego's multiply and keep him at bay.

I turned back to my 'father' to see him trying to pry my hands off his throat.

"You want to know why I'm back?" I growled in a deep voice, "Kim Possible."

"Why would anyone help you? You're a fucking slave!"

"Not anymore. My body might still bare the cuffs and collar, but my powers are twice what they use to be, and I _can_ use them." To prove my point, I let my plasma charge up and light my hands, burning his throat slightly before I stopped them.

"Saiem!"

"Stay out of this Rachel."

"I'm on the council, I can't. If you want to kill him so god damn badly, issue a challenge to him and your brother. Otherwise it's murder."

"It would only be fair, as he murdered my mother."

"But you are not like him, and you know it."

I pulled back from my _father_ and stood. As much as I wanted to slaughter the man, Rachel was right, I was nothing like him. I stepped back and sneered at him,

"I'll issue the challenge, but it happens here and now."

I saw Rachel nod, even as my father shook his head,

"I will not except."

"You have to." Rachel stated, "It's in the laws that if anyone issues a challenge to someone, they have to except it. Since you did, indeed kill Sai's mother, she has a right to do this. Just like she has the right to kill you while you fight."

I smirked and got into a fighting stance, "Ready, _dad_?"

I watched him murmur something under his breath before he threw a punch at me. I had learned young how to fight, to protect Rachel and the younger slaves. I had even watched Kimmie while she had fought all of her enemies, so I was able to dodge the punch rather easily. The kick he did next was grabbed, and I twisted it to the side as I pulled him forward and headbutted him. He fell to the floor and rolled slightly as he tried to stand up.

I waited silently, and when he was on his feet again, I rushed him, sending punch after punch towards his chest. In a matter of seconds, he was back on the floor gasping in pain. I pressed my foot down on his throat and grinned,

"For someone who rules two clans, you're rather weak, _father_." I applied a little more pressure, "It's actually rather sad to see." I stepped back and waited.

He stood slowly, coughing up blood as he tried to throw another punch at me. I slid to the side and grabbed his wrist, twisting and turning it till I had it pressed against his back, popping his shoulder out of place. He gave a pained scream and fell to his knees, panting.

"NO!"

I turned just in time to feel Hego's fist connect with my cheek. I stumbled back and growled before bringing my leg up in a round house kick, knocking him to the floor next to our father. Actually, it would be _his_ father, huh? Oh well.

Hego stood and we went at it next, punching and kicking each other with all our strength. He had a decent fight in him, but my anger out won his and soon he was on the floor. We had done pretty well with destroying the place. I could feel part of the glass table embedded in my back, there was a small knife sticking out of my shoulder, and I had plenty of cuts and bruises all over my body.

I continued to stand on wobbly feet as my brother and his father stood up. They tried to gang up on me, but I was able to beet them back, even with all the pain I was feeling. Eventually I had them cornered against the wall.

"This ends now." I said, pulling the knife out of my skin and holding it tightly, "Now, a part of me is just screaming to slice your throats and get it over with. But I'm different now. So I'm going to give you the chance to back down, and hand over every thing that I own."

"You don't own a damn thing." My 'father' spat.

"Oh, well, that's where you're wrong. I own this house, my mother's old home, and I am the leader of both clans. My true father was the older of you two, and though he isn't immortal, it is by law mine."

"That is bullshit!"

"Actually, she speaks the truth." Rachel said, stepping over to us, "Jaeis was the oldest Twin, and every thing is still in his name. Saiem is _his_ daughter, and therefore everything he would have own, had he still been alive, is now hers. In her mother's clan, it doesn't go to the oldest, it goes to the first daughter; and since Saiem is her _only_ daughter she gets all of it too."

"You can't do this!"

"I can, and I have. As of now, Saiem owns both mansions, and is ruler of both clans. You can either except it, or die at her hand. Your choice."

I dropped the knife and turned away, "Forget it, I'm not killing you." I started walking away when I heard Rachel yell at me. I turned just in time to catch my 'fathers' hand. I pulled him closer and snapped his neck, causing him to fall to the floor dead. I looked up at Hego with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if he was going to try anything stupid too.

When he stayed still, I looked over to the door that led to the hall, "Guard! Take Hego away and lock him up." In a matter of seconds Hego was out of the room and I was hunched over a chair, gasping hard for breath. I listened silently as Rachel ushered my little brothers out of the room before making me lay down on the ground so she could attend to my back.

"You did hear what she said, yes?"

_I love you._

I closed my eyes tightly, holding back the tears that wanted to fall, "Yes."

"Do you love her?"

I stayed silent, but I knew Rachel had already figured it out.

"It's going to take a long time to rebuild your mothers home, you know."

"Yes, and once it's done, any of my mothers clan is allowed to live there."

"What about here?"

"I'm giving it over to my brothers. I don't want it."

When she had finished pulling out all the glass, I healed my body, and we got started on the arrangements. Kim said she loved me, and I know she loved me for who I am; after this was all done, I planned on showing her my love in person. Till then, I would just have to hope and pray she doesn't find someone else to be with.

* * *

**A/N:** I think it came out rather bad. But, it's a chapter none the less. I still suck at fight scenes, and I'm worse at them when I do it from a person's POV, so yeah... Sorry 'bout that.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**I'm No Genie- Chapter Sixteen**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** This is the end, everybody. There WILL be a sequel, don't doubt that, but I'll be taking a small break from writing so I can clear my head. I'll be back before the end of the year, so don't worry too much. I'm not sure if I'll end this story with a cliff hanger or not, but beware anyway.

I don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

I stood in the empty space of my bar, watching Monique pace back and forth, muttering about how she wanted to kill Saiem. It had been a few weeks since Sai had gotten her body back, and she has yet to stop the repairs on her mothers home, or on the rules her 'father' had set up for both clans.

After patching Saiem up that night, I had gone straight to Monique. I waited till we had Kim tucked in at her house, and were back at Monique's; before explaining everything to her. I told her that Sai needed time, how she hoped that Kim would still feel the same when she was done; and how she _would_ come back.

Monique had frowned, growled, and nearly demanded that I take her to Sai; but had calmed down after a few well placed touches.

"Why does she have to do this? Can't she feel how depressed Kim is? Dammit!"

Another thing, the only time Kim will set foot out of her house is when she has a mission, or Monique drags her out. She has come into her powers nicely, and, though she's still working on her distance when it comes to Flashing, she is better then most that I have met over the years. On another note, I talked to Sai, and she _has_ been feeling Kim's emotions, and it's been killing her inside. Especially knowing that she was the one that caused them in the first place.

Sai also told me that she's been having dreams about Kim's past, as well as her own, but she isn't able to join her, like when she was in the necklace. Based on my own sleeping habits (New of course), I can be with Monique in dreams as long as I'm laying next to her at night. So, if anything, it's really the distance between them that is causing that problem.

"I swear to god, she better hurry up or I _will_ track her down and beet the living crap out of her."

I couldn't help the sigh that left my lips as I walked over to my raging girlfriend and pulled her into my arms, stopping her insane pacing. I rubbed her back and nuzzled into her neck, knowing that it would calm her down, even if only a little bit.

"Shh, Love. Give her time." I murmured,

"I know. But the more time she wastes, the more Kim collapses in on herself. I don't want that."

"And neither do I, or Sai."

I felt Monique sigh and wrap her arms tightly around my waist, "Can we go some where? Get away for a while?"

I smiled slightly and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Yes love, anything you want."

Just so you readers know, I fully admit to being at this woman's beck and call.

* * *

Ok, time to report in again. Yeah, I know, you probably don't like this, but I thought you should know, alright?

The Wego's and I had to beet the crap out of Saiem over the weekend. I had gone to check on her, you know, to see how she was doing. She was trying to get out of the mansion and the twins were trying to hold her back. It took us nearly an hour, and several broken bones, to get her to stop. Once we were all calm, I asked her what had made her try and leave. Her answer was that she felt Kim get hurt, and even had the scar down her arm to prove it.

Their connection is getting stronger, and though it's been nearly six months since Saiem's release, she has yet to finish everything she needs done. It's really starting to mess with both of them.

Monique hadn't told Kim about Saiem coming back, and it's been eating away at her. Actually, it's been eating away at both of us. She doesn't like having to watch Kim work herself to death. The hero barely eats anything now, usually only enough to keep her powers working. They've also started to go on Digs again, and though Kim makes sure not to destroy anything they find, she isn't taking that much care of herself.

The same is going on with Saiem. It's gotten to the point where I have to come over every other day just to make sure she hasn't gone insane, gets enough food and rest, and hasn't hurt herself physically. I have to spend most of my time talking with her about the dreams she has. They still can't see each other while sleeping, and it's been killing Sai slowly. As of now, they know everything, and I mean _everything_, about each other.

To ease a question you might have, I had to stop Saiem from slaughtering all of Kim's ex's for leaving her with the stupid excuse that they never have time to themselves. She was ragging for nearly a week after she had those dreams. Had it not been during this whole situation, I would have found it humorous. Saiem is rather protective of what she considers hers, if you haven't already noticed, and though she knows that there is a chance Kim won't return her feelings after a time, she still acts like this.

My relationship with Monique has been great so far, a bit strained here and there; mostly because of what's happening, but that's rather expected. Just like Sai and Kim, Mo and I know everything about each other. She knew how I felt about all of this, how I felt guilty for putting Sai, and Kim as well, into this situation. I know that Sai's 'dad' was the reason behind all of this, but had I not fallen for his trap, Sai would have never taken my place. Just like how I know Monique feels as if she could have done something, anything, but she doesn't know what. It's been scary, and it's wearing us out, but we've been trying to do our best, if not for us; then for our friends.

I guess it all just takes time, even though time is running out for Kim and Saiem.

* * *

Egypt is rather hot, I have to say. But then again, its suppose to be, huh?

I've been standing in front of the pyramid that I found Shego's necklace in. I've been neglecting, and stalling, to go in. I had decided that I was going to put the necklace back. I've been wearing it for the past year, hoping by some small miracle that she would come back, either to get it, or to see me. Apparently, she...

Yeah, I'm not even gonna think about that.

I take my time venturing into the pyramid, down to the level where I found Shego a year ago. It was still destroyed, but then again no one really knows that it had happened in the first place. I walked over to the spot were I had almost died. I was pulled back into that memory for a few moments, wondering why I had let myself take such a huge risk. I knew, from the beginning, that taking this job would change my life; but I never guessed it would lead me to discovering that I was a Fallen Angel. Or that I would fall in love with an Immortal being.

Yeah, so I went from normal, or well, as normal as I can be; to something that shouldn't technically exist. I had learned how to master all of my powers, and Rachel had even been kind enough to ask one of her friends to help me if I needed it.

My life has gone to hell. I mean, I fall for a woman who might not even care about me. I help her break free of a curse placed on her by her father. Who really isn't her father to begin with. Yeah, in a weird little twist, her real father was actually a Fallen Angel named Jaies. I helped her find Rachel, her home, and the spell to set her free. Then, well, that's where it all goes down hill.

That day, almost a year ago, I had spent crying my heart out after she had gone. When she was in the necklace, I could feel her, not so much physically as it was just knowing she was there, that she was watching out for me. The next few weeks weren't any better. I spent most of my time locked up in my house. The only time I left was when Monique forced me, or Wade called up about a mission. He had asked me, the first time he called after that day, what was wrong. He could tell I had been crying, and he was concerned. I had told him the bare minimum and he had excepted it without arguing. Something I was internally grateful for. Ron and Yori had come back a few weeks ago, and I had given them the same run down.

I hadn't wanted to at first. But Ron, in all his goofiness, had stumbled upon me standing in my bathroom, just staring off into the mirror. He had asked, but when I didn't say anything, he let it slide. A few days later I told them, so that if they found me in a state like that again, they would understand; for the most part, what was wrong.

Needless to say, he had threatened to kick her ass for leaving how she did. But I had told him I didn't expect an answer from her in the first place. Had I been better emotionally, I probably would have found it down right hilarious to see him play the protective older brother role.

As time went on, though, it had gotten a little easier. I could at least think about her now without breaking down into tears. I know for a fact my feelings haven't changed, and I know they never would. Rachel had explained the whole soul mate thing to me. How our souls would call out to each other after we met, though it was our choice whether or not to follow the feeling, whether or not to fall in love. She had said that most women chose to ignore it, because they didn't want to be held down again. To some, it reminded them of the time they were slaves, and that only a hand full of the ones that followed it were happy. After hearing that, any hate I could have felt for what Shego did left, if she followed The Calling, and didn't feel happy, then I would hate myself. I only wanted her to be happy, after all.

The only time I'm able to relax is when I'm sleeping. I know it might sound strange, but I'm happy that I get to dream of Shego, even if it's about her getting tortured or something. I mean, I want to kill the people who hurt her, but I'm happy because it's the only way I get to see her now. She hasn't shown up in my dreams like she use to, and though I wish she did, I think it's for the best in the long run. I can go on hoping and praying without her breaking my heart.

I had brought up that topic with Monique once, on one of our jobs. She had been having dreams about Rachel, and had explained that as long as they shared a bed they were both present for any dream they had. Rachel thought that it was because of our distance that we didn't see each other in the dreams. Yeah, I know she's been talking to Shego, but I'm grateful she hasn't mentioned her. Neither has Monique. I would ask about her, but I don't think I have the courage to find out what she's doing with her life now.

The sound of foot steps behind me brings me out of my musing. I'm tempted to look back and see who it is, but decide that I don't really care. I can take care of myself if I need to, so I would be fine in the long run.

"I lied."

The sound of her voice brings tears to my eyes, and now I don't look back because I don't want it to be a dream of any sort.

* * *

It had taken me a year. A whole fucking year to fix what my 'father' had done. My mother's home was restored, and my little brothers now owned their home. I had gone through all the rules made for my clans, and reworked them to were it was fair for every one. It's sad how everyone else can move forward after women were set free, but my _dad_ couldn't move past it all. He had made it to were only the men had any say in anything, though women were allowed some right; as few as they were.

I can't say I feel sorry for killing him before ,or after, I saw all the damage he did to my mother's clan. I'm just happy that I was able to fix it. I might be a bitch most of the time, but restoring my mom's clan was the least I could do to let her know I remembered all she did for me. I know that might sound strange coming from me, but whatever.

Rachel had been checking on me constantly over the year, stopping me several times from leaving and finding Kim. It was killing me inside, knowing that she thought I hated her, when it was the farthest from the truth.

Every dream, every ounce of pain I felt that was hers, made me love her more. I know at the beginning I was reluctant to follow through with what my heart and soul told me to do, but now I can't picture my life without her. I want that dream to come true. I want to be able to sit and watch the sunset with her, maybe with our daughter too. I know that it's only one of several possibilities, but I still can't help but pray for it.

The only thing that's been keeping me going was my feelings for Kim. I've been working like crazy so that I could get back to her, but even working myself close to death, it still took a whole year to finish.

Yeah, I know, I said that already.

I followed her here. To the place where we had first met. I wanted to get to her at her home, but when I had gotten there, she had already left. Rachel had informed me that she was going back her to put my necklace back. She had told me her reasoning behind it, and I had felt my heart give a painful beat in protest. I didn't want Kim moving on, I didn't want her to give up on me.

I followed behind her silently, making sure she couldn't hear me. I watched her as she stared off into space, standing where I had stopped time. It was then that I made sound as I moved, hoping to snap her back into reality if she was daydreaming.

She didn't turn to look at me, though I know she heard me.

"I lied."

I watched her shoulders slump slightly as I said those words. She continued to stare in front of her as I stood behind her.

"W-What did you lie about?"

Her voice was breaking on the words, and I knew she was crying.

"When this all started. You asked me if there was anything I couldn't do. I told you I couldn't grant wishes. Well, I lied." I murmured, loud enough for her to hear, "There is one wish I can grant... If, of course, you want me to grant it."

She turned slowly, letting me see the tears that she was trying to hold back, "And what... What is it that you can grant me?"

"You told me you loved me. And if you still feel that way, I can grant you the one thing you wish for. Me."

Anger flashed through her eyes for a second, then it faded away, "Why? I... Don't expect you to love me, and..."

I walked up and placed my hand over her mouth, smiling slightly, "I know you don't expect me to return the feelings. I know you only want me to be happy. You're too nice for your own good. You always put others before yourself. I know _you_ Kim. And, if you still love me, I..." I faltered slightly, blushing, "I want to be with you. I'm not doing this only to repay you. I _want_ you Kim. With all of my heart and soul, I want you."

Her tears spilled down her cheeks and before I could ask why, she had her head buried in my chest, openly weeping into it. I held her close, running my hand through her hair and murmuring that I loved her. It took a while for her to calm down, and when she did, she pulled back and leaned up; kissing me deeply on the lips. I kissed her back with everything I had; it wasn't a soft kiss, we both needed this solid contact, and this was the only way to get it at the moment.

When she pulled back, we were both panting heavily, staring at each other. I smiled slightly and stroked her cheek, happy that I could finally feel her skin. She nuzzled into my hand with a content sigh, and smiled back at me.

"I love you, Shego."

"Saiem."

She looked confused, "You don't like that name."

"No, I don't. But just like Rachel, you have wormed your way into my heart, you can call me anything you want. My real name included."

I think my heart did back flips when I saw the happy smile spread across her face.

* * *

We fell onto my bed, hands roaming, tongues dueling, clothes disappearing.

Saiem had Flashed us back to my house after she had convinced me to keep her necklace. She had told me that she would find away to make it connect us together, but no matter what, she wanted me to always have it. I was willing to keep it and kissed her. I'm allowed to do that now, kiss her; I mean. It was just as deep, and long, as the first; and before we could pull away she Flashed us here. She had pinned me against the front door, devouring my mouth with her tongue, exploring all she could reach.

I had switched us around, pinning her against the wall, letting my hands move under her shirt. It had moved back and forth as to who was against a wall as we worked our way into my bedroom, where she had discarded my shirt and toss me onto my bed before joining me, pushing her tongue back into my mouth. I couldn't stop the moan that came out as our naked bodies finally touched. I was finally able to feel her, and what I felt pressed up against me was heaven. All of her years of hard work had made her body perfection, like I had thought the first time I saw her.

We were fighting for dominance, though I know we didn't really care who won. I think she did, because before I had the chance to do it, she had her hand down my body and stroking over my clit, causing my moans to get louder. I don't know if she had done this before, I think maybe she has, she must have with the way she knows how to work my body. She knew just how to finger me, slow and soft that fades into hard and fast. She had finally been able to pull away from my mouth and had moved down to my breasts, sucking and licking at both.

I don't know how long I lasted, but when my release came, I felt my teeth sink into her neck. I'm not sure why I did it, but whether it was instinct or not, it felt like the right thing to do. She didn't stop, just let out a deep moan and told me to make her bleed. I think I did, because when I came to again, I tasted blood in my mouth and was greeted to the sight of her watching me, one hand stroking over my mark lazily. Before she could even utter a word, I had her pinned to my bed, my mouth moving slowly down her body.

I started off with her neck, licking at the blood still seeping out of the wounds I left. I moved down to the chest and took a nipple into my mouth, teasing it gently with my teeth and tongue before switching over to do the same to the other. I felt her nails dig into my back gently, trying to get me to move, but I stayed there for a good while, teasing her. When she moaned my name rather loudly, I slowly kissed my way down to her core. The first taste of her was heaven, and I don't think I stopped after her first, or second, release.

When I finally came back to my senses, I felt one of her hands in my hair, running through the strands lovingly. I moved back and licked my lips, trying to get as much of her taste as I could before moving up to lay next to her.

"I love you Kimmie."

I smiled and nuzzled into her neck, "I love you too."

Life, as I've come to realize, is a roller coaster of emotions, and at the end of it; you're either happy with how everything turned out, or sad at what you had missed out on. I'm only grateful that I got my 'happy ever after'.

* * *

**A/N:** And that concludes this story. I know, I know. You probably want me to write more, right? Well, don't worry. There will be a second story. This isn't the end.

Hope you all enjoyed. ^^


End file.
